


Howl

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf Blaine takes human sacrifice Kurt as a mate, and the aftermath.  From the following GKM:<br/>That old werewolf thing; but this time the wolves are in charge. Towns ritually offer up people to the wolves, who either kill them, or claim them through mating. Kurt is a 'sacrifice', and Blaine 'claims' him. The mating takes place in public, and with Blaine still in his wolf form...</p><p>There is no non-con voyeurism, or slut shaming after chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The whole town was terrified. They had every right to be, of course, summer was coming to an end and the wolves always came to collect in the fall. It's like the whole town just stops for a while, together in their fear until a name is chosen.  
  
No one is sure how they started choosing a sacrifice, it's been the way of things, every September 1st, those sixteen to twenty-five would gather and hope that it wasn't their name that got called. It's basically a death sentence, the whole town will watch a wolf tear this person apart and just be glad it isn't them. Very rarely will the werewolves claim a person, their bloodlust is too strong, humans are too weak.   
  
It's why they have the power, these werewolves rule over their town and if they don't give them something then the whole town will go up in flames. So they continue this sickening tradition, just waiting to turn twenty-six so they won't have to live in fear.   
  
Kurt has never seen a claiming, nor a killing. When he was younger, he wasn't allowed to go, and last year he scampered off as soon as the name was called. He has no desire to see someone violently murdered while the whole town breathes a sign of relief.   
  
This year, it feels different. He is dreading the call, bones shaking as he gets in line next to the others that have gathered. There aren't that many people, his town is smaller than the others that have to do the same thing, there's a greater chance here. He doesn't make eye contact with Burt or Carole in the audience. He's sure Finn and his girlfriend are somewhere in the pile of people but he isn't next to them, standing with strangers so if it does happen, he doesn't have to see crying faces.  
  
The werewolves turn up in full wolf form. Not many people have seen them in their human state, something to keep them terrified. Kurt can tell though that they have a new Alpha leading their pack. His hair is darker, curlier, than the others, he's much bigger and he has about half of the pack behind him, all waiting for the call.  
  
The town mayor, an older balding man steps out, he's holding a small piece of paper in his hands. Kurt still is unsure on how they pick a person, it's something that is kept secret until you're out of the running. The werewolves don't like to wait long, so there is no ceremony, no speech, just one name out of the man's mouth.  
  
'Kurt Hummel.'  
  
His blood runs cold, he can't hear anything but how quick his heart is beating. There is no sound of his parents and brother crying, or his friends, just the beating of his heart, the crunch of dirt as he walks out of the group and over to where the wolves are sitting.   
  
The lesser wolves back away as he gets closer, leaving the Alpha a space to himself. Kurt can't remember what he was supposed to do, but it doesn't seem to matter since as soon as he's close enough his knees give out and he falls to the dirt in front of the wolf. He's ready to feel teeth at his neck, ripping out his spine, but instead there is a nose. It's wet like a dogs, sniffing at the collar of his shirt. The nose goes over his hair and he can feel the wolf circling him, then the press of a claw at the top, right where his shirt starts and he hears, more than feels the fabric start to rip.  
  
The shirt falls away, Kurt can see it on the ground, looks at it instead of focusing on the way the wolf's nuzzle is down to his ass. The Alpha is still smelling him, and quickly moves back to facing Kurt. He licks at Kurt's cheek once, then down to his neck, crowding up in Kurt's personal space. His paws press on Kurt's bare stomach, getting Kurt to lean back as he continues to lick down.   
  
Kurt thinks this may not be a killing. Now, he's just terrified because he's about to get fucked by an animal without lube or prep, and it's going to make him bleed and he will probably die later, in more pain from infection. The Alpha's teeth bite along the hem of Kurt's jeans, he doesn't touch skin, but Kurt is sobbing anyway. His whole body is out of his control as the wolf growls around the fabric, he's glaring at Kurt like it's his fault.  
  
Kurt unbuttons them instantly, getting a lick on his hand, and then, without thinking about the crowd that is watching this, slides the jeans, and his boxers underneath down to the dirt. Instantly he feels unclean, his ass against the natural floor. This is not how he expected things to go, he didn't think that the Alpha would mate with him, he came over thinking that the wolf would tear out his throat.   
  
The wolf nudges him on the side. Kurt knows enough about how dogs breed and turns himself on all fours. He stares at the discarded clothes around him, does not think about his family and friends that are hopefully not watching this. This is it, the wolf is going to rip him open.  
  
He doesn't expect to feel a tongue, the Alpha is licking at his ass, down between the cheeks and flicking at his hole. It feels  _good_ , and Kurt's body is responding to it with enthusiasm. He's half hard in no time, and when the tongue dips into him, he moans, out of control, and so loud that his face blushes at the noise.  
  
Behind him the Alpha repeats the motion, rapidly using his tongue to get inside. Kurt's arms are already tired, and this is just the beginning. His knees are gritty with dirt, it's smeared all along his arms, and back, he's not sure how he got so dirty so quickly.   
  
And then the Alpha's paws are at his sides and fur is rubbing at his back. His head is screaming at him to get away but there is teeth at his neck. Not hard enough to bite, but as a reminder. Kurt's trembling softens with all the extra weight, but there isn't a thought in his head when the wolf's cock slips between the cheeks of his ass and is pressing against his entrance.  
  
He doesn't feel prepared enough, not wet enough, but that doesn't stop the wolf from pushing himself in. Making Kurt take it, growing louder as he starts to move, uncaring for Kurt's comfort. Kurt screams out, his fingers gripping into his palms hard enough to draw blood. This is worse than death, he can feel the wolf's dick growing bigger, splitting him open more.   
  
The crowd is starting to filter into his ears too. Kurt was never very popular, always being the 'weird one' but now, what this town is saying. He can only hear glimpses, 'look at him take it like the bitch he is,' that's one of his former bullies. 'Probably loves it, dreamed of being some wolfs bitch,' he doesn't recognize that voice, and tries to turn out everybody else. The Alpha is growling louder now, cock slamming into Kurt's body brutally, his knot starting to swell inside of Kurt.  
  
What's even worse is how his cock is responding to the abuse. Still hard and straining, even against the pain. What is wrong with him? The Alpha finally lets go of his neck, his paws get a firmer grip and then he starts thrusting up and hits a spot that gets Kurt to bite into his arm to stop from screaming in pleasure. He can feel his eyes start rolling back into his head as the Alpha continues pounding into him, hitting that area over and over again.  
  
He comes, untouched and onto the dirt, his hole clenching around the wolf's cock. The Alpha howls as he continues to rock into him, finally flooding Kurt's insides with so much come that he can feel it already starting to leak out of him even as the wolf stands perfectly still behind him.  
  
The pain has gone down now, but it only means that he can hear everybody chattering about it. The wolf licks at the back of his neck, making some low humming sound, just loud enough to block out the town. He doesn't know what is supposed to happen next, does he go back home? Does he follow the wolves? Is the Alpha going to kill him now so he doesn't have to deal with a human? As the knot finally goes down, the wolf slips free.   
  
Kurt flinches when he feels the wolf's tongue back at his ass again, though, he'd rather have the come cleaned up than dripping down his legs. When the Alpha moves away, Kurt hesitantly grabs at his jeans and boxers, they didn't get splattered and he really does not want to be naked anymore. The second his fingers get to the denim the Alpha is up in his face and growling, teeth all shown and he sounds so angry.   
  
He can't drop the clothes, 'I have to wear something,' Kurt tells the wolf. He doesn't seem to care though, still growling and taking a part of the jeans and trying to get them free. Kurt tugs them back, and then the other wolves are starting to crowd around the two of them, growling just as much as the Alpha is. Kurt drops the pants, clearly this is not an argument that he is going to win. The Alpha lets them fall to the ground and then knocks Kurt over in his quest to lick at his face. He even laps at his lips, Kurt knows where that tongue has been, he doesn't want it in his mouth, but the faintest pressure of a claw on his stomach has him opening up. The wolf just takes, licks into Kurt's mouth and then finally retreats. He starts barking to the other wolves in the pack, they all shuffle in line, then look at Kurt.  
  
The Alpha pulls on his arm with gentle teeth, leads Kurt to the front on his hands and knees, he keeps looking at his own black fur back and then to Kurt. 'You want me to ride you?' Kurt finally asks, hoping that it's either that or he can walk. There is no way he can walk along the forest like this. The Alpha nods, and Kurt crouches over the massive wolf. He doesn't want to pull on the hair, so he lowers himself down so he can wrap his arms around the wolves neck. No sooner than Kurt gets settled, the Alpha starts to run, wolves following them in a quick chase.


	2. Chapter Two

The wolves don't live anywhere close to town. Kurt remembers warnings about going too deeply into the woods not unless you wanted to get caught by a wolf sniffing out his prey. He's sure he's never traveled this far from the town before, it's never ending forest. Countless trees and greenery shrubs that past by his vision so fast that they're blurry. He can see why this is the Alpha, he doesn't even seem to be slowed down by Kurt's weight. Kurt wouldn't even be able to travel this place walking, he'd get lost in under a minute.  
  
Just as the sun is about to set, they reach what looks like a perfectly human tiny village. It's only got a few lonely houses, and one store from where Kurt can see. There is also no one about, not a single person, nor animal, around the area. He can hear them though, in the surrounding forest, howls cry out with the blow of the wind.   
  
The other wolves start to disperse, the wolf keeps walking straight, up to where the largest cabin sits. Kurt expects to have to stand, but the door just presses open with a raised paw and he carries Kurt through the sparsely decorated house. He feels like he should be more surprised when they stop in the bedroom and the wolf makes it obvious for Kurt to get on the bed.   
  
Still filthy, probably even more so, Kurt obeys, this bed has probably seen worse. He stares down at his hands until the Alpha finally jumps up on the bed and lays down, eyes still watching Kurt. 'Can't I go wash up?' Kurt asks, trying to scrub at the dirt on his arms.   
  
The answering growl is a resounding no, and Kurt lays down, off to the edge, as far from the animal as possible. He doesn't even think of trying to escape, the other wolves will have no problem dragging him back here and then what would happen? His eyes close, not realizing how tired he is, he's not even hungry, nauseous over what he did, what happened, what everybody saw. He has never felt so humiliated, so shameful, it's not something he will soon forget. The wolf comes close behind him, Kurt can feel the fur against his back, his wet nose smelling at Kurt's neck and breathing so hard he's surprised he isn't panting. His heart is beating frantic behind Kurt, a leg thrown over Kurt in a sign of dominance. Kurt pulls his arms together, tries to shut his mind off, and slowly closes his eyes.  
  
  
There are no pleasant dreams for distraction, just darkness and he wakes up burning. There is a body wrapped around him, a human nose nuzzling at the back of his neck, legs twisted up around his, and a very interested cock between the cheeks of his ass. That makes him panic, he didn't feel sore last night, still high on adrenaline but now he can feel it. 'Shhh, shh, it's okay, Kurt,' says the man behind him. It can't be anyone else but the Alpha. He's still acting like a wolf, sniffling at his shoulders, as far as he can reach in this position. His hands are roaming over Kurt's body, sliding up to his nipples, down to his stomach, and further down, wraps a loose hand over Kurt's cock for a moment and then grabs at his hips. 'You were so good yesterday,' a kiss, a human kiss to the side of his neck. 'They chose you well.' The Alpha starts to rub his cock against Kurt, the tip just skimming over his hole. Kurt yelps, shakes at the touch. The man reaches a hand up to Kurt's hair, 'Shh,' he whispers it into his ear.  
  
There is no way Kurt can, he's whimpering, can't take this again. The Alpha makes a disgruntled sigh, untangles their bodies from one another and rolls Kurt over. The wolf as a human, he's actually devastatingly handsome, the black curled hair matches his fur from earlier, and his eyes are the brightest shade of hazel that burns into Kurt. His skin is tan and he's a lot smaller in his human form, Kurt probably is taller than him. He's crouched over Kurt, naked as well, and Kurt can see (he definitely felt before) that he is just as gifted in this form. The Alpha is watching him, smiling, 'like what you see?'   
  
Kurt isn't sure how he blushes at that, but he does, avoiding the Alpha's gaze until a hand comes up to his chin. 'There is no need to be afraid of me Kurt. We're mates, I'm not going to hurt you.' He sounds so sincere, but Kurt can't believe the wolf who essentially raped him as an animal not even a full day ago.  
  
'I don't even know your name,' Kurt wants to move but the Alpha's legs are over his, he feels paralyzed. 'How can we be mates when you raped me?'  
  
The Alpha's eyebrows furrow, tilts his head to the side, 'Rape?' He shakes his head, 'no, Kurt, no, that's how it has to be. We mate for life. I know that it can be a little unpleasant, but it's just how it is, how it always is.' He leans down further, until his elbows are on next to Kurt's neck on the pillow. 'And, it's Blaine,' his eyes aren't leaving Kurt's lips. 'Can't you feel our pull? How are you resisting this?'  
  
'I don't feel anything,' Kurt isn't lying, the only thing he feels is terror.   
  
'You'll feel different after this then. It's not the same for you probably because you're a human. Not as sensitive to stuff like this. You just gotta trust me.' He sniffs at Kurt's neck again, he looks drunk on Kurt's scent, rubbing his cheek against Kurt's chest. 'You smell like mine,' he breathes in through his nose but Kurt notices he's breathing out of his mouth, 'Fucking insatiable,' and his cock comes back in contact with Kurt's body, hard and rubbing at his leg. He starts licking at his chest, even at the dirt, breathing heavy as he works his way down.   
  
Kurt isn't sure what to say, it's like time just jumped and he's left dealing with thoughts that he'd rather not. He's still so afraid of Blaine, knows that the man can change back into a wolf at any moment. No matter what he says he feels towards Kurt, Kurt does not feel the same back, he hasn't even kissed this guy. He doesn't know anything about Blaine, and Blaine just expects them to be together forever because Kurt smells good? That just doesn't make any sense to Kurt, but he can't think to bring it up, even if Blaine said he wouldn't hurt him, Kurt doesn't believe him.  
  
Blaine is licking at his hip bones now, teeth lightly grazing the skin and turning it a dark red color. His hands are moving Kurt's legs, spreading them apart as he shifts his body down to rest between them. A touch of his mouth moving down, lapping at the juncture where his thighs connect to his hips, and then hands on his ass, holding Kurt up and spread. The ache returns blindingly, Kurt chokes on a breath when he can feel Blaine's lips there. It's just going to happen again, Blaine is going to do this, in his human form now, and he won't ask because he's the Alpha and Kurt is essentially his bitch now.   
  
The thought makes Kurt's eyes start to water, he'd have rather died yesterday than go through this again. He is only held still by Blaine's hands, bites on his own arm when he feels Blaine's tongue back lavishing attention on his ass with so much enthusiasm. Kurt doesn't know why he feels the need to do that, yesterday it almost made sense, but today? Surely he has something better to lubricate Kurt's ass than his spit. Kurt actually really hopes that he does because he's so sore that if it's just going to be spit, he'll probably pass out.   
  
A touch of Blaine's tongue slipping inside him, not as long as it was in wolf form, but easier to keep steady and constant. Kurt is biting down so hard now he can taste the tiniest hint of his own blood, it's all he can do to keep the screams in. He knows that this has to be going better than last time, no witnesses, no wolf, but it feels worse because now he knows that this is all he's here for. Blaine may 'mate' with him for life, but that's probably all they'll ever do. It's glaringly obvious he sees no other use or need for Kurt.   
  
He stares up at the boarded ceiling, tries to imagine that he's anywhere else. Maybe not back home, but travelling, another town, another place. It doesn't help, he can't let go of Blaine's touch, how his hands grip so possessively on his thighs, how his tongue dips inside him, how he's still sniffing at Kurt like it's the best thing ever. Kurt lets go of his arm, it's pain is no distraction for what's going on down below.   
  
'Kurt?' Blaine has moved, he lowers Kurt's legs and is sniffing at the air, he stares at Kurt's arm where the blood is beading up and crouches over him once more. His eyes are starting to get darker, and suddenly Blaine backs away from him. 'Are you so terrified of me?' he picks up the arm, licks at the wounds, groaning as he licks where Kurt's saliva has been.   
  
'All my life I've been told awful stories of your kind. Your ritual sacrifices make the townspeople look so haunted, and after yesterday,' he can't even say it again, 'How am I not supposed to be afraid? I know you told me to trust you, but I don't even know you.'  
  
Blaine doesn't seem to be moved by Kurt's words, he looks angry, 'I have not killed any of your kin. I will not apologize for mating with you because once you feel this you are going to feel so awful for acting this way. If your townspeople wanted freedom they would get it, don't blame me because they are too weak to snatch it.' He's got a harsh grip on Kurt's shoulders, pushing him into the bed, but Kurt feels as if it's about to break the bone.   
  
When Kurt flinches at the pain, Blaine pulls back slightly, he's still hard, pressed up against Kurt's stomach. He knows that it'll happen one way or another, 'then just do it,' he can't argue with this wolf anymore, not when he fully believes he's right. Kurt's still bone-tired, maybe he'll be able to sleep once Blaine gets off. Blaine doesn't move though, eyes wide and locked with Kurt's. 'What?' he can't take the staring, it's too unnerving.   
  
Blaine doesn't say anything, just leans himself down, their stomachs touching, and then lets go of one hand on Kurt's shoulders and lays it under Kurt's head, pulling him up just enough so their lips touch. It's Kurt's first kiss, he tries not to think that's it happened after he lost his virginity to a wolf. Blaine's lips are a little chapped, but soft and a little demanding. He brings Kurt's bottom lip and sucks on it, skims it lightly with his teeth and tongue.   
  
Kurt can feel these little sparks where their lips meet, when Blaine's tongue slides into his mouth and touches Kurt's. The sparks twitch at the back of his neck where Blaine's hand is, making him feel a little lightheaded. He's never kissed anyone, is this what happens? Is this Blaine pulling magic voodoo on him? There's even sparks down to his toes, making his legs startle and Blaine smiles a little at that, can feel it against his mouth. The other hand on his shoulder disappears, Kurt feels it move to under the pillow and then he doesn't know where it is until the small press of a wet finger is at his entrance.  
  
The kiss gets harder, Blaine's tongue owning Kurt's mouth, sweeping inside and turning Kurt dizzy with it. He can barely feel the pain in his ass when the finger breaches him, sliding in without a hint of unease. It moves slowly, pulling in and out, and Kurt is starting to respond again. His dick is half hard, pressed up against Blaine's cock that's leaking precome over both of them. A second finger slips in with the first, it's a little more, but Kurt can't say it hurts, just is very focused on them. The pair crook inside as far as they can go and Kurt remembers from yesterday when the wolf hit something inside of him that made his body jolt. Fingertips brush over it, deliberately keep thrusting up to that spot. Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth, hips moving on their own accord to push down against the fingers.   
  
Blaine nips at Kurt's lips, mouths at his jaw and down to his neck. Kurt's noises don't have a filter now and spill out through the little home. He whimpers when a third gets added, there is definite pain now, but it seems muted when three fingertips hit that spot their first time slicking in. Blaine's licking back at his neck again, teeth nibbling at the skin but not enough to break and bleed. Their cocks are rutting up against one another now, both hard, and Kurt knows it's going to happen soon, but he isn't as scared anymore.   
  
The three fingers push in and out of him a couple more times before they pull out completely. Blaine's hand that was in his hair moves back to grip his hips and Blaine himself shifts back a little, his hands holding Kurt up and open. Kurt can feel himself flushing as Blaine pulls from his skin to look, lining himself up, and the head of his cock against Kurt's hole. He still looks so big, and Kurt knows he took a lot yesterday but he didn't have to see it like this, he's so warm, sweating, and getting tenser as the moments pass. Blaine's cock finally nudges itself forward, the head pushing inside and Kurt hears himself whimper at how much it hurts. 'Shh, shh,' Blaine leans back down, it makes his cock inch further into Kurt. He kisses Kurt, 'you're being so good, so good for me. Just breathe, let go of all the tension baby.'   
  
Kurt nods, trying to relax his body and he feels Blaine's cock push in more, sliding the whole way inside. He stills almost instantly, bending Kurt's legs up to his chest and settling his arms on the bed alongside Kurt. It makes his cock feel even bigger, Kurt can't get away though, trapped underneath Blaine and his own body. Blaine is still so close, impossibly in Kurt's space, his eyes are closed, lashes so long and fanning across his cheeks. He's smiling, breathing in Kurt's scent, nosing down to Kurt's neck and licking him again.   
  
Such an animal, Kurt thinks, not sure if it's supposed to be a complaint or not. The wolf is strong in Blaine, coming out even in his human form. 'Are you in pain?' Blaine lifts his head up to ask, eyes open now.   
  
He isn't, not really, not more than before. 'No,' he answers, 'you can move.' Blaine laps up his cheek, grinning so hard that it makes his eyes crinkle a little bit. He doesn't wait to start rocking his hips into Kurt. It makes those sparks grow, spreading through his whole body. There is no way for him to move in this position, only his arms, that wrap around Blaine's back, holding him closer to keep the sparks alight.   
  
Blaine is starting to fuck into him quicker, pulling out more and pushing back in with hard thrusts that send Kurt's eyes rolling. Blaine is hitting him at that spot again. Purposefully pressing his hips up to grind against it. His mouth gets covered by Blaine's as the moans start getting to a deafening level. Blaine's licking at his lips, making no move to enter his mouth, seemingly delighted to just do that. It almost tickles, and Kurt's laughing, Blaine's tongue getting slipped into his mouth to quiet it.   
  
Kurt wraps his lips around the appendage, sucking on the tongue as Blaine's hips really start rolling into him. Blaine's hand comes in between them, twists his wrist around Kurt's cock. It's so loud around them, the slap of skin against skin, their moans echoing into each others mouths, even their breath is panting, when they separate their lips from one another long enough. Kurt's never felt such heat, like he's in a frenzy, desperate to seal every inch of their skin together. He grabs at Blaine's waist, pulling him closer, thrusting his own body up so there isn't even an inch of space between them. Blaine's hand around him strokes him once more before Kurt's spilling into his fist, it catches him off guard, he didn't even realize he was that close. Blaine brings the sodden hand up between their faces, laps it up with his tongue until his hand is clean. Kurt can feel Blaine's cock twitching at the taste, and he fucks harder into Kurt just a few more times before coming inside him.   
  
He doesn't pull out immediately, licks at Kurt again, his face, throat, and mouth, before letting Kurt's legs down and shifting until his cock is sliding out of Kurt. Blaine mouths down Kurt's body, 'You taste exquisite,' he breathes, lapping down back to his ass.   
  
'Pretty sure that's you,' Kurt grins, feeling so strung out that he's actually pretty proud of that sentence. Blaine keeps licking at his hole, 'you have an odd fixation on my ass.'   
  
'Can you blame me?' Blaine gives a final tongue stroke and pulls himself back up to Kurt. 'How are you feeling? Better now?'   
  
Kurt does, the fear from before is gone. He can't really think at all, he nods, smiling when Blaine grins back to him. Blaine nuzzles their noses together, shifts over to the side and pulls Kurt over him. He sniffs in Kurt's hair, rubs at Kurt's back with his hand, can't seem to keep himself from touching. Kurt can feel that his cock is hard _again_  and wonders if he's supposed to be doing something about it. Blaine doesn't seem to be in a rush, content to lay here with Kurt half spread over him.   
  
Kurt wants to get cleaned up, he doesn't think he's ever been so dirty, but he remembers the growling from last night. He's not scared to ask, but he's afraid that Blaine will want to join him, his body needs a rest, there is no wolf blood running through his veins.


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine just keeps rubbing up and down his back, fingernails blunt and warm against Kurt's skin. He's probably used to being so unclean, werewolves are born, not made, Kurt knows at least that much. No one in the town knows when they start to shift into their forms, the wolves are so secretive about their biology, it's unheard of to hear about a non-mated human in a wolf clan. It's actually pretty rare to hear about human mates, Kurt's pretty sure he has to be the only human here. He may be the only one with a wolf, especially an Alpha. He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't immediately feel that Blaine's been trying to get his attention with small presses against his side.   
  
'Sorry,' he looks up into Blaine's eyes, 'what were you saying?' Blaine's hands come up under his arms, pulls Kurt up so that they're face to face.   
  
'Kiss me,' he grins, and Kurt leans down, tasting Blaine's lips with his own. Kurt resettles on top of him, straddling Blaine's torso and wrapping his fingers in Blaine's hair. He can barely remember what he was thinking before with Blaine's tongue in his mouth. Body thrumming with the touch, aching at the taste. Is this what he was supposed to feel before? The pull Blaine had mentioned? Kurt doesn't feel like that is accurate, it's like being healed in places he didn't know that were hurting. All he can think is  _Blaine, more, Blaine._  It fills him to his very core and why is it only when they kiss like this? Does the bond get stronger the more time you spend with the other person? Kurt can't stop kissing Blaine long enough to ask, his lips are bruised and it almost hurts but he can't let go.   
  
Blaine's hands are slipping from his sides down to his hips, getting Kurt to lower himself down so he's not crouched above Blaine. It makes Kurt's sit right under Blaine's stomach, his cock right against the cheeks of Kurt's ass. Blaine growls in the kiss, hips stuttering underneath Kurt. He nips playful at Kurt's bottom lip as he moves them both up into a sitting position Kurt straddling his lap now, the head of Blaine's cock smearing his entrance with precome.   
  
Kurt lets out a high pitched whine when Blaine grabs a hold of his hips and the tip of his cock starts to actively try to penetrate Kurt once more. He isn't even hard himself, too worn out from earlier, but he can't say no to what Blaine wants. Blaine is Alpha, Blaine is mate, Blaine won't hurt him. So he tries to relax, forces himself to get lost in their kisses as Blaine's cock spears him once more. He doesn't feel wet enough, saliva mostly drying out now and so has the lube, but he pushes that away, thinks about how good Blaine tastes, the texture of his lips, how playfully he swipes his tongue into Kurt's mouth.  
  
When Kurt is fully seated on Blaine's dick, he can't not think about anything else except how much it burns. Whole body on fire, but especially his inner thighs and where they're joined. Blaine has to pull his mouth from Kurt's, starts licking at his neck, hands directing Kurt to move up and down, spreading the heat. Kurt head falls back, his hands still in Blaine's hair and pulling him closer, it's like he can't get enough of Blaine, even as his body aches with every touch. Blaine's letting out these whimpers, sounding more animal than human as he thrusts up into Kurt, still gripping at Kurt's hips and pushing him down.   
  
Blaine nips and sucks at the skin on his collarbone, turning it red and feeling so raw. Every flick of tongue feels like a knife slicing into Kurt's skin, but Kurt holds it in, biting down on his bottom lip, refusing to let a painful groan leave his mouth. He's so wildly panicked that he doesn't feel the way Blaine's fingers are pressing bruises into him, pushing him down until they fall the opposite way and Kurt's back is on the bedding. Blaine never lets them separate, still thrusting inside, but now lifting Kurt's hips just slightly enough that he's pounding against that spot again. It's overwhelming, Kurt can't even get hard from it, so focused on the pain in his body everywhere else. He can't stop from yelping at the touch though, it does feel good in spite of everything else.   
  
That seems to please Blaine, his movements out of sync now and just so much more. Kurt can feel it when he comes, flooding his ass, already spilling out before Blaine's even pulled out. There's so much more than before, Blaine staying in his body as he rides out the aftershocks and licks at Kurt's throat. When he finally pulls back enough, there are two fingers there, slinking up inside as the come slips down the rest of Blaine's hand.   
  
Kurt is so sensitive there, his body twitching at every touch. Blaine's head is still rested on his chest, his free hand skimming along the bruises that align Kurt's neck. The hand in his ass thrusts itself in deeper, even with the awkward position it's in, straining to hit that part in Kurt that makes him see stars. 'You didn't come,' Blaine finally says, dragging himself up until he's sitting on Kurt's thighs, the hand still in him. The other slides down Kurt's skin and Blaine brings it to his mouth, licking at it before wrapping it around Kurt's uninterested cock.   
  
He shudders, 'I'm fine,' his voice cracking when Blaine starts to stroke him. 'Blaine, you don't-'  
  
'Yes I do. I felt it before, knew you weren't enjoying it, but you didn't say anything and you taste so good, feel so damn intoxicating, I couldn't stop myself from having you.' At this angle he's got the perfect hit to that spot inside Kurt, 'want you to come too.'  
  
'I don't.' He tries to pull himself up and out of Blaine's hands, a lot more difficult with him sitting atop his legs. Blaine does stop though, pulls his hands off and out of Kurt, the come leaking more now onto the sheets below.  
  
'I see,' Blaine looks completely heart broken, sitting up and putting some distance between the two. 'I need to go talk to the other wolves,' he gets up from the bed and Kurt doesn't know what he said to make Blaine act like this. All he wanted was to get cleaned up, but how is he supposed to know what he said wrong if Blaine doesn't even want to talk? Blaine's dressing so quick, and he's running out the door before Kurt can even ask him to stay.  
  
Kurt listens as the front door swings open and closed, then slowly gets up and walks over to another door in Blaine's room. It's a small bathroom, toilet and clawfoot tub, they've never been more welcomed sights.  
  
  
He bathes quickly, still thinking that Blaine is going to come back, and towels himself dry. Dresses himself in Blaine's clothes, the jeans are too small on his legs, so he wears gray sweats instead, and a long sleeved hooded shirt. The clothes smell like Blaine, the whole room reeks of their activity's and so Kurt walks out into the rest of the house. There isn't much, a lone chair sits by a table with a lamp, a bookshelf crammed with every size, shape, and color of book imaginable, and then a kitchen, an empty semi large fridge, and a lot of unused kitchen appliances covered in dust.  
  
However, there is a small loaf of bread, and Kurt nibbles on a slice, his stomach hungering for the nourishment. He had eaten yesterday but not since mating. He grabs a few more slices and walks over to the bookshelf. There is no way he'd risk going into the town, he doesn't think he'll be treated very well here considering that he's human. Alpha mate or not, wolves don't seem like the most forward thinkers, they rule by bloodlust and power.  
  
The books are mostly fiction, or at lest, it's what he guesses. He smirks at the Red Riding Hood volume, and skims over most of them. There look to be a few on werewolves themselves, history, ancestry, and myths. Some of them look like the books that Kurt's seen in bookstores back home, but others are completely new, probably written by the wolves themselves. He picks up a large, and very heavy, book,  _traditions and practices_ , and sits down in the chair. If there's anything in here to help him understand, he'll take it.   
  
He skims through the chapter titles, heart racing as he sees  _Humans and Werewolves_ , and flips to the page. His joy at finding something about the wolves is quickly short lived as he reads through the words.  
  
 __ **Humans are wolves have been at war for most of their lives. As such, wolves rarely find their mates within those ranks. It is usually seen as a disgrace to commit oneself to a lower being, the human will be shunned, and it is far better to just kill them off than lead them around the pack until one of them tears them to shreds. Wolves can mistake the mating bond with humans, and once the human is no longer alive, is able to see that they were wrong.  
  
In the rare event that an actual bond is formed, the human must be kept away from all pack members if their wolf is not present. To leave one by itself is inviting other pack wolves to murder the defenseless. **  
  
Kurt drops the book to the ground, suddenly feeling horrified at what Blaine has done. The front door doesn't have a lock, none of these doors do, and they all know he's in here. Even if they hadn't had known last night, the smell of human must be strong where he's standing. Kurt is getting queasy, standing up and walking quietly through the bedroom and back to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he feels so sick, and vomits his stomach continents into it.   
  
He rinses his mouth out, flushes the toilet and hides behind the tub, shaking as he realizes just how little protection he has. How much Blaine didn't tell him, what if Kurt had left the house? Would be be dead now? Is that what Blaine is waiting for so he can move onto someone new? Did his talk with the wolves explain how Kurt was now free game? Kurt brings his knees up to his chest, holding them against himself. It doesn't matter what he does, they'll sniff him out, there's no where to run or hide, just wait for the wolves and hope they do it quickly.  
  
The sound of the front door sends chills down his spine. He can hear whoever it is, is at least human, (Blaine?), two feet paused, and then a few steps, another break, then the feet move quicker, directly into the bedroom and when the bathroom door opens, Kurt shuts his eyes tight and presses his forehead to his knees. The steps stop right next to him. 'Kurt?' it's Blaine, voice whispered, and kneeling down next to him, a warm hand on his back. It's paralyzing, Kurt can't move, not knowing what Blaine is going to do.   
  
'I'm not going to hurt you, I promised remember? Will be please sit up and talk to me? I know I left badly, but I could feel your terror from miles away, I came back.' Blaine's hand moves away, sitting back as Kurt lets his legs stretch out and sits up. With his back against the wall he stares at Blaine. He looks like he did just race here, jeans muddy on the edges, feet only clad in shoes and no socks, hair full of frizz, he smiles slightly to Kurt when their eyes meet. 'Did you read the book?' there is no use detailing which book, Kurt's sure he saw it on the ground when he came home.  
  
'Yes, one part of it. It was very enlightening.' Kurt figures if he's going to die, he might as well get the anger out. 'Some things that you should have told me, I'm pretty sure,' he adds, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Blaine doesn't seem disturbed, 'Kurt, that book, it isn't the end all on werewolves. I know what it says about our mating, about you, about my pack, it was written with quite the bias, he didn't like humans, the author, he hated them. They killed his mate, so he could never come to terms with them.' He reaches towards Kurt's hands, 'do you feel anything toward me?'  
  
Kurt nods, 'I feel like I could love you, but you still scare me, and I don't know anything about you. I don't even know how old you are. It feels like my emotions are racing towards you but my mind is holding them back. When we kiss it's like everything inside of me is healed and warm, but my body does things that I just can't fathom.' He's not sure where all that came from, but it sounds right in his head.   
  
Blaine seems a bit more hopeful now, 'before, when I left, I thought that you still weren't bonding. I've heard of one-sided bonds before, they're extremely painful, there is no cure, only heart break. The wolf usually ends up killing himself or the mate. When you didn't want me to touch you, it felt like rejection.' He takes a breath, like he's preparing himself for something big, 'Kurt, I know you won't believe me, but I do love you. There is nothing I could learn about you to make me stop, who says love has to be after knowing a person's history?'  
  
'Love at first scent?' Kurt grins to himself for the joke, Blaine smiles back.   
  
'The sight isn't too bad either,' he slowly takes Kurt's hands in his own. 'I'm scared of you too, you know. I'm Alpha but you've already got me wrapped around your finger. I'd do anything for you, and that's something that I've never felt before.'  
  
'Would you let me go?' Kurt asks, watching Blaine's face fall, hands loose in Kurt's. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean-'  
  
'No.' Blaine interrupts, 'that's the one thing I couldn't do for you. It hurts to be away from you when we're both upset. I can feel how much pain you're in, it kills me, but going back to your home? What would that solve? Don't you think it'd be be worse after what happened? You think they'll treat you any better than they had?'   
  
'How would you know about that?' Kurt knows he never spoke of how alienated he felt in that place.  
  
'I could feel it, when we were mating, how ashamed you were, how you had hoped for death. No one wishes for death if they're happy where they are. They were not quiet with their comments either, too lewd and loud.' Kurt remembers those, shudders at how humiliated he was when it happened.   
  
'How well am I to be expected to be treated here among your pack?' Kurt questions, he fears the answer, especially when Blaine looks down, avoiding his eyes. 'Was the book right on that?'  
  
Blaine sighs, 'we've come a long way, but no, I wouldn't trust my pack around you without myself present. Some of them, maybe, but others, definitely not.' He almost seems embarrassed, 'we've never had a human and wolf mated pair in our pack, it's not something they're going to be used to.'  
  
'What about this house? You don't have a lock on it,' Kurt lets go of Blaine's hands, pushes himself back.   
  
'They're not allowed in the Alpha's house, it would be a sign of disrespect. You're safe here.' Blaine moves forward, tries to grab at Kurt's hands again.  
  
The thing is, Kurt doesn't feel safe here, 'couldn't you put in a real door?'  
  
'Do you think a wolf couldn't get through that?' he tilts his head, 'wolves won't be stopped by a door, or anything really, if it's what they want.'   
  
Kurt can feel the blood in his face drain, his arms shaking so visibly that Blaine's eyeing him warily, looks like he's dying to reach out. 'So, if one of your pack members decides that they don't like me, they can break through the house and kill me.'  
  
'They wouldn't dare come into the house. I'd sense their presence right away, I would sense your fear before they even got close to you.' Still, Blaine doesn't dispute that they could get in, and if Kurt was left alone for one second too long. It's very clear now, Kurt slumps against the wall. Blaine makes this weird noise in his throat that sounds like a very low whine. Kurt raises his eyebrow to him, he knows that by now, Blaine doesn't need permission to touch him.   
  
He needs to not think about this now, 'where did you run off to anyway?'   
  
Blaine leans back, 'just out to the woods, ran around with some of the other boys.' He finally crowds into Kurt's space, hands coming up to Kurt's knees and his whole body looks relieved. 'They know things aren't going well. Mated pairs spend at least a week by themselves, not many of them leave their home.'   
  
Kurt watches Blaine's hands moving up and down his thighs. It's just another thing to show how different they are, he's starting to see why this has never happened before. Maybe that book was right, 'You're sure about this? That book said it could be mistaken.'  
  
He hears Blaine make that weird whiny noise again, 'Kurt, this is our first day, how many times do I have to reassure you that I'm positive about you?' Blaine sits up, sniffing at Kurt's neck, 'how can you not tell that you drive me absolutely wild?' He whispers that last part in Kurt's ear, breathing hard and squeezing gently at Kurt's legs.   
  
'You are already wild,' Kurt counters, laughing when Blaine starts tickling at his sides.   
  
'Ticklish?' Blaine's fingers start back up, running up to under his arms and then grabbing at his foot. Kurt howls with laughter, trying not so hard to bat Blaine's fingers from his foot. He doesn't remember the last time he's smiled so much, or laughed, yet, Blaine's managed to do it twice within the day.   
  
He fully accepts the kiss that Blaine covers him with. Slipping onto the floor, Blaine on top of him and never letting go of his mouth. Kurt surrenders a hundred percent to Blaine, lets himself be pinned by his weight and the blissful sparks that makes his spine tingle. After all, Blaine is all he has left now.


	4. Chapter Four

Kurt wakes up extremely cold. The covers have all been pushed away, and there is a distinct lack of Blaine in the bed. He doesn't hear him at all in the house, no running water, or footsteps, complete silence. There is no note detailing his absence, and Kurt feels very alone, wondering why Blaine sneaked out so early. He pulls the covers around him, pj pants and the shirt he wore last night not enough to break the chill that has settled in his stomach. There is no reason for Blaine to not tell him things, except that he's Alpha, but to leave Kurt alone after their talk a few days ago? That doesn't seem right. The moon is casting into the room, and Kurt shivers, looking out the window, it's full.  
  
That is where Blaine is, outside, among the others. While the werewolves can transform anytime, during a full moon it's compulsive, it takes years and years to not turn and when they don't, it hurts them. Kurt vaguely remembers that lesson in his history class long ago. He can hear them all now, while he's listening for it, the woods sound as if it's alive, howls, barks, and even some growls echoing into the town.   
  
There is no way he can sleep now, mind full of what things the town boys always said the wolves did. How they would mount each other, unable to resist the call, or how they'd make their way into town and snatch any person who was outdoors. Kurt would like to think that Blaine wouldn't do either, from what he knew, wolves were mostly monogamous. Blaine calls him 'mate' and 'mine' calls himself 'yours,' but who knows what happens when the wolf takes control. He had been as gentle as he could have with fragile human Kurt, but maybe the wolves don't see it as cheating if their testosterone is up so high.   
  
Kurt delves himself a little deeper into the sheets. He's freaking out about things he doesn't even know are happening. His heart aching at the bitter taste of it, it's something he and Blaine will never share. They'll never be as close as they could have been if Kurt had been born wolf, or Blaine had been born human. Always this great divide will split them up, he uses the duvet to dry his eyes.   
  
At this moment he really hates the bond. It's only been a few days but it keeps getting stronger, and Kurt just feels infinitely weaker with each moment. More vulnerable to Blaine than he's been with anyone else. Yet, the more open he is with Blaine, the more he realizes how closed off Blaine is to him. Blaine knows everything about Kurt, his family, his lack of friends, how he lived in his town. Kurt doesn't even know if Blaine has a last name, or a family somewhere. It never even occurs to him until he's on the brink of sleep after Blaine claiming him, cleaning him up as Kurt's eyes drift close.   
  
Shouldn't Blaine at least told him about tonight? Doesn't Kurt deserve to know at least that? Is this some sort of punishment since he won't tell Blaine that he loves him? Kurt bites at the sheets to muffle the sobbing. How is he supposed to live like this?  
  
The front door slams open, it swings so hard that Kurt thinks it may be broken. He has no time between the sound and furry wolf Blaine running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. He at least got the sheet out of his mouth, Blaine is pawing at them, whining low in his throat. His fur is filthy, dirt and mud, and even little bits of grass coat his fur.   
  
Blaine manages to get the covers off, pulling them off the bed entirely and laying next to him, his eyes trained on Kurt's face. He keeps making that sound, darts his tongue out to lick Kurt's cheeks. Kurt doesn't bat him away, pets him instead. Running his hands over the top of Blaine's head and down his neck. He scratches at his ears, feeling Blaine's tail thump against the bed. His fingers slip to Blaine's back, his fur is actually very soft, and he's warm. It's calming, and Kurt can feel the pull of sleepiness once more. 'Did you know I was upset?' Blaine nods into his neck, licking at the skin and nosing at his hair. 'You don't have to stay,' he can feel the very rabbit-quick beating of Blaine's heart, it's drumming wildly inside his chest.  
  
Kurt moves his hands back up, rubs at Blaine's shoulders as Blaine noses under his jaw, nuzzling him. Blaine lets out a small whimper, making no motion to remove himself from the bed. He just settles deeper into Kurt's embrace, rolling to his side so he can put his paw over Kurt's chest. Kurt feels a little frozen like this, only the first night did they ever touch like this, he's not used to feeling fur where there is usually skin. Blaine seems to be pretty content though, head under Kurt's chin, occasionally licking at his neck. His body resting, settling down enough that he can feel and hear Blaine yawn. That in itself is comforting, Kurt leans his head further back, letting Blaine lick at new skin. He keeps his fingers in Blaine's fur, rubbing his thumb against the hair and feeling Blaine letting out a pleased whine.  
  
Maybe it's not so weird, he yawns, body content again and warm with Blaine near. He falls asleep in mere moments, knowing that he's safe here.  
  
  
It's late in the afternoon when Kurt wakes up next. Blaine is still sleeping, human once more, drooling a little on Kurt's shoulder that he's using for a pillow. His body half over Kurt, leg thrown over, and a hand gripping Kurt's hip. It's not the usual way they wake up, Blaine really likes to spoon, and will shift their bodies until he's satisfied. This way is nice though, Kurt's own hand is on Blaine's upper back, the other down to where Blaine's is on his hip, holding it there. This is so domestic, it's all Kurt's ever wanted with someone else, it feels right. Blaine feels perfect for him, he knows that he wants this with Blaine, knows that he belongs here.  
  
Blaine's body stirs, Kurt hears him sniff at his neck than feels the tongue cleaning up the saliva pooled on Kurt's collarbone. He doesn't remember taking his shirt off, but with Blaine as a heater on top of him, he's sure he did it in his sleep. The feel of a tongue licking down further brings Kurt out of his thoughts, Blaine slinking down further and wrapping his lips over his left nipple. Kurt's body shudders at the touch, losing his breath. It feels so good, Kurt bites down on his bottom lip to stop the moan threatening to spill from his mouth when he can feel teeth grazing over the nub.   
  
He yelps when Blaine pulls up and blows cool air over it. Can see the huge grin on his face, 'good afternoon,' Blaine sing-songs, sliding up and kissing Kurt boneless. 'Did you sleep well?' he asks when he pulls back, eyes sparkling with such happiness. Kurt can feel his own body responding, lighting up from his head to to his toes.   
  
'I missed you when I woke up and you were gone,' he remembers his freak out, it seems silly now, but last night it was so real. It was all over legitimate things, but maybe he was blowing them all way out of proportion.   
  
'I forgot about the full moon. It's been so busy lately, I didn't even remember until I woke up and was aching to run.' Blaine pulls himself up, 'I knew the second you woke up. You were afraid and so sad, what were you thinking about?' Kurt sits up too, he needs to be honest, he knows Blaine will not take half-truths.   
  
'A lot of things. Um,' oh he so does not want to have this conversation, 'back in my town, the boys would talk about how the wolves would tear any unsuspecting human apart, or how they'd get wild with lust and unable to not show their affection,' he feels so silly for phrasing it like that, but he can't say it as bluntly as that in front of Blaine.  
  
'Kurt,' Blaine frowns, 'do you think I would fuck someone else while mated with you?'   
  
'No, I didn't want to. I just, if you're in that other form-' he gets interrupted.  
  
'I'm a wolf no matter what form I'm in. That doesn't change me, didn't you feel it last night?' Kurt nods, he knows it was stupid, but last night for a few moments it felt like a real possibility. 'What else?'  
  
Kurt stares down at his hands, 'I have told you everything about me, I've never not answered any question you've had. You don't share anything, it's not fair for me to have to be so vulnerable while you don't have to tell me anything. I felt like you were almost punishing me, not telling me anything because I haven't said those words back to you.'   
  
There is no need to specify which words, Blaine seems to be processing Kurt's words, still unhappy. 'I've done things, Kurt. I have done so much, and I'm not ashamed of those things, but I know your heart, how kind you are. You would see me as a monster, a nightmare, I don't want you to look at me any more with fear in your eyes.'   
  
Kurt's heart breaks into a rapid hum, he knows Blaine can hear it, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. 'What sort of things? Have you killed someone?'   
  
'This is why I didn't want to tell you,' Blaine sighs. 'As Alpha I've had to protect my pack, any means necessary.' Kurt will take that as a yes times twenty. He wonders if he really should know more about Blaine's past.   
  
'What about your family?' he figures that has to be a safer topic.  
  
'My mom was murdered by a group of humans trying to attack us. My father was Alpha before me but he was getting old, making awful decisions, so I had to fight for this spot. He didn't make it very long after that.' Kurt was not prepared for that, Blaine killed his own father! His own blood, his family. How could he do something like that? 'You don't know what he was doing. He had planned for us to bring war on your town Kurt, he didn't want any more sacrifices, he was ready to turn you all into slaves.'   
  
'I'm sorry about your mother. I can't blame you for your father, if he had been ready to do that, I can't imagine he was making any other good decisions.' He isn't sure if he believes it, but he is thankful that Blaine stepped in, someone would have had to. What worse could Blaine be hiding? Kurt is almost scared to ask.   
  
Blaine runs a hand through his hair, messing up the curls pretty spectacularly. He looks suddenly so tired, it's so clear that he is not thrilled with the way this conversation went. Kurt grabs his hands, 'We can talk about it more later, I'm starving, aren't you?' He doesn't miss the grateful smile Blaine sends his way.   
  
'I'll grab some pants,' he says, Kurt barely even realized he was naked. It feels odd that Blaine or him being naked most of the time is normal. Blaine gets up from the bed, Kurt following him.  
  
'Must you cover up the view?' he pushes Blaine against the wall, slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth when he lets out a gasp of surprise. Blaine pulls him closer, hands on the back of his ass, kneading into the flesh. They'll never make it to the kitchen like this, or if they do, they definitely will not be eating. Kurt forces himself to break away as his stomach growls for food. 'Come on stud, lets go eat,' he waits until Blaine slides on some lounge pants and then hulls them both out of the bedroom.  
  
  
Their lunch goes well, there are no nervous pauses in the conversation, and they keep it to mostly safe topics. A lot of it about Kurt, he talks about growing up in his tiny town, sure that he's told Blaine the stories before, but Blaine just watches him talk. Eyes alight and hands reaching across the table to touch Kurt in all little ways possible.   
  
They're just finishing up the dishes when Blaine corners him, licking at Kurt's neck and nuzzling under his chin. Playful nips to his throat as his hands reach around and plant themselves back on Kurt's ass. 'You're very touchy today,' Kurt mentions, feeling just how hard Blaine is underneath the sweats.   
  
'Mmm,' Blaine pulls him closer, slides a leg in between Kurt's and rolls his hips. 'Full moon side effects, Alpha characteristics, you, pick your reason,' he licks at Kurt's lips, squeezing his ass at the same time.  
  
'Blaine!' Kurt yelps, hands coming up to Blaine's shoulders. He knows he's hard too now, the first touch of Blaine can get him there in mere seconds.   
  
'Kurt!' Blaine mimics back, rocking his hips harder against Kurt. Their lips crashing together, and Blaine pulls his hands away just long enough to pull at the top of Kurt's pants. 'Want you,' he whispers, slipping the material of Kurt's pants down until the fall to the floor. Kurt whimpers at the sudden draft, hands already shedding Blaine of his own bottoms. They both groan at the sensation of skin on skin, Blaine's hands coming back around Kurt's ass. Kurt lets his head fall back as Blaine devours his neck in kisses, teeth edging but tongue soothing over the red skin. It's so incredibly hot, Kurt grabs at Blaine's shoulders, trying to push him away enough so he can breathe again. 'What is it?'  
  
He keeps his hands on Blaine's shoulder, 'can't think,' Kurt breathes out, voice nearly gone.   
  
Blaine pulls them back together, brings his hand up to suck fingers into his mouth. Kurt watches him, can imagine Blaine sucking a very different part of his own body as Blaine makes a show of it. Moaning against the digits, and closing his eyes in bliss. When he pulls them out they're drenched, and slip around Kurt, two saliva slicked fingers rubbing against his rim. 'Fuck,' Kurt swears, inching back to the fingers until the tips thrust inside him. How does this feel so wonderful? It shoots adrenaline into his veins, makes his legs reach up higher against Blaine's hip so the fingers can go deeper. He knocks his head against the wall when they hit straight for that spot, his eyesight blackening as Blaine continues rubbing him there. Blaine thrusts forward, their cocks rubbing against each other, his hand under Kurt's leg so he can lift it higher. They're both sweating, leaking precome and the mess just adds to the pleasure, Blaine ducking his head to nip at Kurt's collar while he keeps rocking into him.   
  
Kurt is sure his legs are going to give out, shaking as Blaine pulls his fingers back and sinks in three of them instead. Angled in that so perfect way, Blaine's teeth grazing just on the edge of pleasure and pain, Kurt knows he's going to come and soon. He brings his hand up to his own face, licks at it just enough and then boldly brings it between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Blaine and himself. He can't quite manage to get all the way, but it's enough pressure, and Blaine's groan against his throat makes it seem like Blaine agrees. Their sweat slicked skin slaps together, the sound echoing with their moans, and Kurt knows that Blaine's holding him up now, by the fingers in his ass and the hand under his thigh. It makes him want more, desperate to come now, and thrusting quick and hard against Blaine's cock and Blaine's hand.   
  
He spills over his fist, over Blaine, mewing as Blaine's fingers continue to pound at him, his dick sliding easily against Kurt's skin, smearing it with the semen. 'Wait, wait,' he breathes out, legs starting to regain their strength. Blaine does, eases the fingers out of him and into his own mouth. Kurt's cock twitches at the visual, no way can he get hard again so quickly. 'I want to suck you,' he whispers when it looks as if Blaine is going to continue on without him.   
  
Blaine pops the fingers out of his mouth, 'I'm not going to last much longer,' he warns. Kurt smiles, unlatches Blaine's hand from his hip and drops to his knees. Blaine's cock is covered up in Kurt's own come, he licks the tip and can feel Blaine tremor. Carefully, he sinks his mouth over the tip, it tastes a little bitter, but nothing awful. He shields his teeth with his lips, having remembered hearing horror stories about girls not doing that around town and pulls more into his mouth. His hand wraps around what he can't take and slowly he starts to bob his head.  
  
It's so full, he can feel his jaw already aching, but Blaine is shaking above him, it makes him feel powerful to know that he can reduce Blaine to the mess that he usually makes Kurt feel. He pulls back to mouth a little at Blaine's balls, sliding his tongue all around and then trailing back to his cock, taking it back past his lips. Blaine's hips thrust up into him, forcing Kurt to take a bit too much and he can feel his gag reflex trying to kick in, swallowing around what he can. Hands in his hair and he knows Blaine's going to come, his cock twitching and then it's only three short thrusts before he's spilling down Kurt's throat.   
  
Kurt swallows it all, letting back on his legs and Blaine's cock sliding out of his mouth. His throat and jaw are sore, but the boneless Blaine that joins him on the floor to kiss him is quite worth it. 'So good, Kurt. Love you,' they both collapse to the floor, Kurt on his back with Blaine over him, licking at his neck and hands everywhere. Kurt lets him, knows that Blaine's rest would be short lived, he's got the stamina of twenty people, and Kurt is content to lay there and be worshiped.   
  
Suddenly, Blaine grows stiff on top of him, he pulls himself off of Kurt, 'get dressed hon, the wolves are on their way over,' he gets into his own pants and Kurt throws his on as well. Blaine bowing down long enough to lick at the come still on his stomach.   
  
'They won't come in though right?' Kurt asks, feeling very afraid again.   
  
'Never,' Blaine grabs his hand, 'lets meet them outside,' and pulls Kurt out of the kitchen and out the door. It's warm out, winter hasn't settled in here, Kurt's wondering if it even touches this place. The sun shines on his skin, making his fear diminish slightly but it's raised back when he can see a group of three on their way up to Blaine and himself. He doesn't like the look of the one in front at once, he looks more boy than man, plain, but with a sneer on his face.   
  
'Blaine you ran away so quick last night, just couldn't stop those animal urges?' the boy with the sneer smirks. 'Though he does look like he'd be a good boy to breed, just begging for your wolf cock to spear him.'  
  
Kurt's hand feels empty as Blaine just lurches forward, his fist punching the boy on the underside of his jaw, probably dislocating it. 'I told you last night Sebastian that I wouldn't tolerate your teasing, would you like me to break your arm again?' The boy, Sebastian, falters, stepping back. Blaine looks at the other two, 'is there a reason why you have decided to interrupt me?'  
  
The other two exchange looks, 'um,' the shorter one gets shooed forward, 'One of the towns is behind on their gift.' Kurt vaguely remembers that tradition, after the sacrifice, the town would grant the wolves a plethora of food and materials, that or risk having the wolves invade their town to steal it.   
  
'Which one?' Kurt wasn't even aware that Blaine's pack held so many towns captive, he suddenly can see the Alpha, wolf's teeth marred in the blood of his own father. He shivers, and Blaine looks back at him questionably for a second before turning back.  
  
'Lumaria,' the blood drops from Kurt's face. That's his town, his family is there, his heart quickens, sure enough all the wolves looking at him, even Sebastian with his dislocated jaw.   
  
Blaine sighs, 'Thank you for telling me, I'll take care of it. You will leave now.' It's a cold dismissal, but Kurt doesn't miss the smirk that Sebastian sends his way before walking back with his two friends. Blaine nearly knocks Kurt over when he turns around, striding back inside and Kurt follows not wanting to be out on his own.   
  
'You can't tear my town apart,' Kurt wouldn't be able to live knowing that Blaine's hands were coated in his family's blood.   
  
'You don't order me to do anything,' Blaine quips back, 'this is none of your business.' He settles in the chair by the table, Kurt wishes they had more furniture because all he can do is sit on the floor and he won't do that.  
  
'It's my town! My family is there, and unlike you, I would like to have them alive!' he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, 'I didn't mean that.' Blaine already looks angry though, 'I just-'  
  
Blaine stands and stalks toward Kurt, his words die in his throat, 'Kurt, if you were one of my pack I'd rip you apart for trying to fight with me. Go to bed and we'll talk later.'   
  
'Then hit me,' Kurt will not be treated like a misbehaving child, he's Blaine's mate, he's not one of his pack members, he's so much more. 'Go on, I'm not going to be treated like your pet, so if you want me to cower down and follow your every command, you'll have to hit me.'  
  
He knows Blaine won't, Blaine doesn't even raise his hands to him. Kurt knows because he knows he could never hate Blaine, even if Blaine killed his family, he'd never be able to hate him, he'd hate himself sure, but never Blaine, he could never bring that sort of pain to his mate. He knows that Blaine feels the same, just this morning he was afraid of showing too much of his dark side, and yes, that does frighten Kurt, but he's not afraid of Blaine doing something awful to him, just to others. He'd at least hope that Blaine would hesitate to kill off the little family Kurt has, even if Kurt never sees them again.  
  
Blaine is still staring at him, eyes burning with anger still but not making a move otherwise. 'I wasn't trying to order you. I know that you will make the right decision, you can't be seen as favoring my town because I used to live there. Please though, even if I don't see them, I can't imagine how I'd manage knowing that my family is dead, grant the town a little mercy. How will they repay you next year if you rip through them?'  
  
'I can't give them much time, a week at most, if they don't Kurt,' it's a warning, 'our pack holds so many towns because we're ruthless, we can't have disobedience, it makes us look soft and there are many other packs out there just waiting to gobble up new places.'   
  
Kurt slowly wraps his arms around Blaine, feeling how stiff he still is, spine straight and rigid. 'Thank you,' he nuzzles under Blaine's chin, 'whatever happens, I'll be here.' That seems to relax Blaine finally, his arms wrapping tight around Kurt.


	5. Chapter Five

They go into the tiny town three days later. Blaine's arm wrapped low on Kurt's back as they make their way across the dirt streets. Kurt can tell he's nervous, Blaine is practically glaring at anyone that takes more than a few seconds to look at Kurt. He isn't sure that is the way to get the others to like him, they already crinkle their nose in distaste when they catch his scent.   
  
The short distance to the store takes ages, or at least, that's how it feels. It's very close quarters, and there are so many wolves. More woman here, but there is the odd male, and a lot of children. It seems as if there are a lot of twins, and triplets, there's even a group of six that look alike. They all are running around, talking to everyone, it doesn't seem like anyone in this town dislikes anyone else.  
  
Except Kurt. They all seem to ignore him very well. Some will make eye contact with Blaine, smiling, but mostly everybody steps to the side, avoiding both of them. Is this how it will always be? He knew that humans were disliked and looked down upon but not a single person will try to talk to him?   
  
Blaine's hand rubs at his hip, getting them in an aisle alone. 'You are really quiet,' he says, picking out food and putting it in the basket that's hanging off his free arm. When did he grab it? Kurt must have missed that.  
  
'No one wants me here,' he whispers, low enough to hopefully not be picked up by anyone else but Blaine. It's worse than his old town, at least he had a small group of people that liked him.  
  
'They're not used to you,' Blaine counters, moving them forward. 'Instinct is a hard thing to deny, they see your kind as the enemy, they can't even see you. It'll take some time.'   
  
More like a miracle, thinks Kurt. He can't even concentrate with all the wolves around, Blaine had best be picking out things he likes too. 'Any word on Lumaria?' as much as he'd rather not ask, it'd be impossible not to.  
  
'Nothing good,' Blaine does not like to talk about this, he almost shuts down at the topic each time. Kurt sighs, he knows that there is nothing to be done except to wait. Blaine can't go into the town, nor can any of the pack. The next town is days away walking through steep hills and a lot of forest.   
  
'Hello Puck,' Blaine greets a very large, mo-hawk haired man coming towards them. Kurt hasn't seen him around, 'how's your little one?'   
  
'Loud, but healthy,' this wolf, Puck, says. 'I heard that you found yourself a mate.' His voice is gentle, and this is probably the only person that hasn't smelled him with a glare.   
  
'Kurt Hummel,' he introduces himself. Blaine's hand on his hip lessons, his whole body relaxing around this wolf, that has to be good.   
  
'You do look like you could almost pass for a wolf yourself. You're taller than Blaine,' Puck observes, laughing at Blaine's frown. 'Come on Blaine, who isn't?'  
  
'I'm taller when I'm a wolf, bigger too,' Blaine sounds like he's had this conversation before. 'what are you out for?'   
  
'Looking for you actually,' Puck lowers his voice and steps closer to the pair. 'I've had some reports about humans making their way towards our town. An old man and woman, and a man around Kurt's age.' Kurt's stomach drops, it could just be a coincidence, but it doesn't feel like it.  
  
'How far are they?' Blaine is suddenly stiff, hand bruising against Kurt's hip. He's already directing Kurt and Puck out of the store, uncaring to pay for the basket of food on his arm. His steps are determined and fast.   
  
'A few hours? They've been avoiding detection by some miracle. With us running we could probably meet them in forty minutes.' This is all very serious, Puck frowns at Kurt, like he knows what he's thinking. 'Humans, save mates are not allowed in the town. We always meet on their turf because out location is supposed to be secret. Anyone that crosses past a certain line has to be killed.'  
  
'Are they at that line?' oh god, Kurt grips at the sleeve of Blaine's shirt.   
  
Puck doesn't look too happy to answer, 'not yet, they will be soon.' They all reach the house, Puck steps back as Blaine nearly runs him and Kurt inside.   
  
'I want to go,' Kurt says as soon as the door swings behind them.   
  
'No, that's completely out of the question.' Yes, Kurt thought he would say something like that. 'We don't know who they are, or why they're coming. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger.'  
  
'What if it's my family? Who else from Lumeria would be trying to find your town?' he knows it has to be them. It has to be, they probably think they're going to save Kurt. 'I never got to say goodbye to them, they don't know if I'm alright.'   
  
Blaine growls, his teeth bared and Kurt falls into the chair, 'We are not comprising here, Kurt.'  
  
'If you don't take me I'll follow you,' he's not going to miss them if it's his family.   
  
'You're not fast enough, don't you remember all those other wolves out there dear? They'll take you apart before you reach the forest.' Blaine runs a hand through his hair, 'hon,' his voice drops back to normal, soothing, and he gets to his knees in front of the chair. 'Kurt, if it's your parents, I promise they'll make it back home with the knowledge that you are safe. I can't let you come with us. Puck and I will go alone and hopefully have it settled.'  
  
Kurt wants to cross his arms or stomp into the bedroom but he's not a child. He wants to cry but he doesn't want to in front of Blaine. Instead he sighs, getting up from the chair and moving around Blaine to go to the kitchen. Blaine follows him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He kisses the back of Kurt's neck, 'don't be angry, we'll talk when I get back okay?'   
  
The arms remove themselves, and Kurt doesn't feel anything after the sound of the door closes behind a very wolffy Blaine.  
  
It's not that he doesn't trust Blaine, of course he does, but he's scared that his father will say something, or Finn may provoke them into attacking. Isn't the threat of their town being raided enough? Why would they try to pull off something like this? He isn't hungry, his stomach aches and he moves back to the bedroom. They really need to redecorate this home if Blaine expects him to spend so much time here. Kurt would kill to get his hands on some of the stuff in his old room, some of his clothes definitely.   
  
He can hear Blaine howl in the distance, the others joining in, closer to the town. Only one, Puck probably, sounding like he's just as far as Blaine. His heart beat quickens, even as he lays down and tries to breathe in and out evenly.   
  
There is no way he can sleep, so he waits, staring at the ceiling. Can't think about anyone else, and the minutes just pass away so slowly. It's more like going out of his mind than waiting.   
  
  
It feels like hours when the sound of running paws and yipping start. Kurt bolts out of bed and runs to the door, opening it to see Blaine far down the path, his speed increasing when he catches sight of Kurt.  
  
Blaine nuzzles against Kurt's leg when he walks inside, licks at his hand and jogs to the bedroom. Kurt isn't sure what that's supposed to mean so he follows, seeing human naked Blaine when he enters. 'Well?'  
  
'It wasn't them, just strangers, I'd never seen them before,' Kurt's heart aches at that, though he guesses he should be relieved. He doesn't want his family being put in a dangerous position like that. It's just, he had really wanted to say goodbye to them, knowing he's never going to see them hurts in ways he didn't think possible. Blaine comes over to him, wraps him up tight in a hug, 'don't be upset, I'm just glad you didn't come with us.'   
  
Kurt sighs, tilting his head back when Blaine starts mouthing at the skin at his throat. He knows Blaine is just trying to distract him. 'Did you kill them then? The strangers?'   
  
'Mmm,' Blaine noses behind his ear, 'do we have to talk business when there is a perfectly crumpled up bed to be used?' he nips at Kurt's earlobe, making Kurt's legs shake. His hands reach down to the sweatshirt Kurt is still wearing, pulling at the cloth. Kurt lifts up his arms automatically, letting Blaine strip him of the garment. His pants are next, Blaine's fingers undoing the button and zip, pulling them down and getting to his knees in front of Kurt.   
  
He stays down, tossing the clothes away from them and mouths at the skin above Kurt's cock. Kurt's not hard yet, but he can feel the familiar sparks heading in that direction. Hands grope at his ass, fingers sliding through his crack with saliva dripping from them. Blaine licks up his cock, half hard now, and takes the tip into his mouth.  
  
It's a very distracting kind of pleasure. Kurt's knees buckle and he's glad that the bed is there so he can sit down on it, hands still on his ass. Blaine lets go of his cock, 'lean back,' he orders, and Kurt scrambles in the sheets. His back on the bedding, legs bent and spread with Blaine between them, two slick fingers circling around his rim as Blaine sucks at the head of his cock.   
  
Kurt lets out a small moan at the touches, his hips pushing back against the fingers to get them inside. His body is already heating up, sweaty and so warm that it feels like the sun is baring down on them both. 'I,' it's hard to think with Blaine doing that below, 'I thought we were going to talk when you got back.' He swears when one finger slips inside, not at all pausing and hitting that spot that makes his eyesight dim and spark his body with fireworks.  
  
Blaine  _hmmms_  around his dick, the vibrations feeling so good that his body jolts forward and his cock thrusts deeper into Blaine's mouth. This all feels so oddly disconnected though, it's really pleasurable, yes, but Kurt can't help but think that Blaine is using this as an excuse to not talk about what happened in the woods. He brings his hands down to Blaine, 'hey, hey,' cause if he doesn't stop this now, he won't have the strength to later.   
  
' _Kurt_ ,' Blaine drags his name out as Kurt pulls him off his cock. 'Can't we talk later?'  
  
'No, I need all my brain cells before you suck them out through my cock,' Kurt grins, pulling himself back so he can rest against the headboard. 'What happened in the forest that you don't want to talk about?' That sparks Blaine into action, he fumbles his fingers and crosses his legs in front of him. 'Blaine? Please? How am I supposed to be your mate if you won't tell me what's going on? Was it about Lumeria?'  
  
'It was,' Blaine starts, looking uneasy. 'They basically told us that unless I gave you back that they were going to stop at nothing to invade our town.'  
  
'Who was it?' Who in that town cared enough about him, if not his parents?  
  
'Pucks scouts were wrong when they said it was an older couple, all three were young, your age. They told us that your father had somehow found a way to become an official and was sick of our bargain. I don't think they even knew who you were, they just called you Hummel.'  
  
'You have to let me talk to my dad. He won't do this if he knows I'm okay.' Kurt can't believe it really. He never would have thought that his father would do so much. Coming into the woods was one thing, but raising the whole town to get Kurt back? That is quite another.  
  
'I'm sure the boy will get the message to him,' Blaine replies dryly.   
  
'Boy? I thought there were three?' and  _oh_ , no, Blaine did kill the other two, he must have.  
  
'They threatened our pack, Kurt. The boy is lucky to be alive but I needed someone to deliver our message and if I don't think I would have been able to control myself if I went.' He crowds closer to Kurt, 'I'm not losing you, not to your town, they'll bow to us before that happens.'  
  
Coldness floods Kurt, he can feel goosebumps rise on his skin, 'You are going to move up the date aren't you?'   
  
'We're leaving in the morning.' It's so final, and Kurt hurts, he isn't surprised to see the tears dripping down to his hands.   
  
'Because my dad wants to know I'm okay, you're going to kill everybody in my old town?' How fair is that?  
  
'No, Kurt. Because they are refusing to give us our offering, threatened us, threatened you, we are going to go into the town and make them see reason. If that's by force or violence, that's how it happens. We would do this with any town that acted the same way.' But it isn't just any town, Kurt pushes himself away from Blaine, he can't even think with him so close. He grabs his discarded pants, why must they always have these conversations naked? 'Hey,' Blaine comes up behind him, hands where Kurt's are trying to do up the zip. 'What're you doing?'   
  
'I can't talk about my family while I'm naked,' Kurt can't miss the fact that Blaine's interest has definitely not lessened any. Blaine bites hard at the back of his neck, hands taking over for Kurt, and fuck, how does that just make Kurt melt so easily? 'You're not playing fair.'  
  
'Just stay undressed,' counters Blaine, hands now pushing the offending article of clothing back down Kurt's legs.   
  
Aren't they fighting? Or arguing? Kurt can't keep track. 'Blaine, we're not fucking while we have this conversation. I don't think I could get it up while I'm picturing you ripping my family to pieces.' His words must bite because Blaine pulls away. His hands don't, but his chest is no longer pressed against Kurt's back.   
  
He turns Kurt so they're face to face, 'I'm not going to kill your family, Kurt. Do you think I'd want to bring that pain to you?'  
  
'Your sending the wolves there. All wolves that hate me, you don't think they won't smell me on my family and take out their aggression? You may not do it yourself, but you're ordering their execution.'   
  
'And what,' Blaine is growling his words now, 'would you have me do? Have you go talk to your father and ask nicely to not try to attack us? Do you even realize how it would look to have my  _human_  mate do that?'  
  
'Oh right, I forgot. I'm just supposed to wait around, trapped inside this house and wait for you to fuck me, that's all I'm fucking good for, isn't it?' Kurt's yelling now, he's sure that the wolves outside are having a laugh riot with this.   
  
Blaine stills, eyes wide, he doesn't look like he knows what to say. Kurt watches him run a hand through his very disheveled hair, sighing. The anger and growling is gone from his voice as he sits down, 'I'm in love with you, Kurt, but I don't know how to fix you feeling like you're here against your will. I can't change the other wolves opinion of humans, especially when they pull shit like this.' He sounds so tired, 'and I'm sorry, but you interfering is not up for debate. You can't, I wouldn't let another wolf, I'm not letting you. Do you think your town would let you walk away? They'd keep you under lock and key to make sure I didn't come and steal you away in the night. Not that it would stop me, but that's off the point.'   
  
'You can't know that they would do that,' even as Kurt says it he thinks that yes, they probably would. Blaine gives him a look, 'My dad would let me go if I told him I wanted to leave.'  
  
'And would you?' Blaine is quick to ask.   
  
'What?' of course he'd want to go back to Blaine. How is that even a question.  
  
'Well, if all you feel is that I keep you here as my sex doll, why would you come back to that?' Bitterness is imbued deeply in each word.   
  
'I didn't mean that,' it's unfair of Blaine to use what he shouted in anger against him, 'I was venting. You know I-'  
  
'Love me? You don't.'  
  
Kurt is so caught off guard by the words, it's like they knocked all the air out of him. He leans against the wall, feeling so very overwhelmed and unsure. 'I belong with you,' Kurt finally breathes out, sagging to the floor. 'I would come back. I haven't even entertained the notion of leaving past the first day, and that was simply because I was frightened.'   
  
They both seem to be at a standstill. Kurt isn't even surprised when Blaine gets up from the bed. 'Are you going to come back?' he knows that Blaine is about to go run. It seems to be his go to when they argue.  
  
Blaine shrugs, not looking at Kurt as he walks out of the bedroom. Kurt's never watched him shift to wolf, he's too tired to look now, just listens as paws tread out of the house. He doesn't move from where he is, feeling so numb, this is even worse than the first day. Blaine may not even come back tonight, and if they're leaving in the morning, he probably is in for a very long hull of waiting again. Yet, he can't seem to move from the wall, folding his legs to press against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. What is he supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter Six

Kurt eventually moves away from the wall. Throws on some clothes and leaves the bedroom. He's angry, more furious than he's been while here. So sick and tired of Blaine running away and expecting so much from him. Doesn't he realize that Kurt has no one else? It's all good for Blaine to be able to walk away but Kurt will never be able to do that. He has no one here that likes him, maybe Puck, but even that is a gamble having never had a conversation with him, not one without Blaine right there.   
  
It's silly and so childish for Blaine to leave. Kurt knows that he is not all in the right, but he's at least willing to speak up, maybe because he knows he can't leave, but at least he's trying. Blaine just runs away from the conflict, and it makes Kurt so frustrated. They can't keep doing this to each other, fighting about who cares more, it's insane, and redundant and Kurt will not have any more of it.   
  
He knows that it hurts Blaine when he doesn't tell him those three words, he's noticed each time the small fire that dims in Blaine's eyes. It's just, he can't say them now, not with everything that is going on around them. Not while his family's life is hanging on a thread, not while Blaine tries to not tell Kurt things. It would never sound genuine, and he feels it, he doesn't recognize it, never having felt anything for anyone else quite like this. It's new and wonderful but also truly heartbreaking, and he just doesn't want to use it against Blaine this way.   
  
Because Blaine would do anything for Kurt if he said those words. He would call off the fight, lose his status as Alpha by doing so, and then they'd be loner mates lost in a world of unfamiliar territory. The Wolves would go on fighting Lumaria and all would be killed.   
  
He realizes that only now of course. Couldn't see it before when he was yelling at Blaine, but things are much harder to think about when Blaine is so near. Especially when it's other people's lives at stake. At least with Blaine there, watching the others, his family has a chance of survival, not a great one, the wolves will try to take out their aggression out on them, especially that Sebastian one, but it's a slim chance and it's all that they have.   
  
Blaine will not be back tonight, he can hear the others, getting restless in their homes while their Alpha paces through the forest. So he comes back into the bedroom, strips the bedding once more, but they have no clean sheets. He lays on the bare mattress instead, a small blanket over him, they usually never even sleep with the comforters over themselves, their body heat enough for one another. Blaine burns like a furnace in his sleep. Where will he be tonight? The woods? Another wolves house? With Sebastian?   
  
No, no, Kurt stops those thoughts. Blaine is angry yes, but he loves Kurt, he would not do that to him. He's probably at Pucks, yes, he'll sleep there, or try to. It's probably a lot more difficult when there are pups in the household. He's not going to get jealous, that's not going to help.   
  
Of course, saying it and not feeling it are two wildly different concepts and Kurt can't help but picture the two in awful positions. Wolf forms, human forms, a mix, he can't seem to stop. He knows that Blaine doesn't even like Sebastian and there is no need for this, and yet, how much better suited the two would be. Two wolves, able to feel out each others emotions, there wouldn't be all of this trouble, they've both grown up the same way, they know what to expect.  
  
Stop it, he chides himself, feeling miserable all over again. Not even angry now, well, only at himself. It's silly to think of Blaine doing that, it isn't fair to Blaine. Kurt sits up, there will be no sleep tonight, not if every time he does he'll have to see those images again. He watches the moon from his spot on the bed, it's not full, barely even a sliver of silver. One of the books in Blaine's shelf say that it's harder to change the closest it is to a full moon. Not impossible, but harder to control, not like he knows if the book is any help. It was another one that was vehemently against human/wolf pairs.  
  
The darkness of night seems short, or maybe he did fall asleep somewhere between last night and now because when he watches the sun starting to lighten the small town, it feels bewildering, too soon. He's getting off the bed and over to the front door before he even realizes what he's doing, the door easily pushing open and sun spilling into the house and on the toes of Kurt's feet.   
  
It feels sinful and dangerous, opening the door more and having the light catch his body, he can't even see anyone in the town. No one is outside, the whole place is so uneasily quiet. Kurt fully pushes the door open, he's not in any real danger, not yet, but his pulse is racing and he's so close, one foot poised up and ready to step down the stair.   
  
He's entirely unprepared for the force of a huge black wolf,  _Blaine_ , crashing into him and sending them both skidding to the floor underneath and back into the house. 'Blaine!' he yells when he finds his breath again, the wolf rolling off of him and growling, he grabs a hold of Kurt's shirt and tears the fabric trying to get Kurt to move further away from the door. 'Blaine, if you are not going to talk to me as a person, than I don't want to talk to you at all.' He's not going to argue his case to someone who can't even speak properly.  
  
Blaine's eyes roll, at least, the equivalent to whatever that is in wolf, but he straightens his back and Kurt hears the sound of the bones changing before he notices that Blaine's furry hair is starting to recede. Human skin showing more, and it's almost horrifying to watch the muscles twisting and shaping into legs, arms, and a flat stomach. The nose of his face shrinking into that of a man's, into Blaine's, and it's only a few more seconds before Blaine's human body is before him.   
  
'What do you think you were doing?' Blaine asks, not caring that he's completely nude, but Kurt figures they've had too many arguments like this anyway, not to mention, it's nothing Kurt hasn't seen, touch, licked or been inside him. He ducks his head at the thought now, seemingly so out of place with the anger in Blaine's voice.   
  
'It was so quiet, I -' what was he doing? 'I don't know.'  
  
'Do you even realize what could have happened if I hadn't caught scent of you? Anyone -' he stops, walking up to Kurt and rubbing his hands down Kurt's sides, 'anyone could have taken you away. The things they could do.' Kurt lets his own hands settle on Blaine's elbows, he doesn't know why he did that. He didn't think just a step outside the door was an open invitation. 'Kurt, no matter how mad we get at each other, you can't do that to me.'  
  
'You run out on me all the time. I know it's not the same danger for you, but it's not fair. You can leave, I can't.' Kurt sighs. He's so tired, not sleeping last night really does not have him in the best mindset. 'I kept thinking about where you were last night,' he continues, talking over whatever Blaine was going to say. 'Couldn't fall asleep, kept picturing such awful things.'  
  
'Kurt -'  
  
'I know, I know, mates, but you don't think I love you and I've seen the way things happen sometimes in relationships, even when you do love that person, if you're hurt, you can do things you later regret and - ' He gets interrupted by Blaine's lips suddenly over his own. Kurt kisses back, letting Blaine pull him up, and he wraps his legs around Blaine's hips. Oh god, he knows they shouldn't, knows that this is something they should wait for until after they speak. Yet... He brings his hands up to Blaine's hair and kisses him deeper as Blaine presses him up against a wall. His mouth opens up instantly for Blaine's tongue, inviting it inside and licking it with his own. Blaine's hands slip under the fabric of his pants and palms at his ass, a dry tip pressing against his rim.   
  
He pushes back against the finger, mewling into Blaine's mouth as they start to rock together. It's not going to be enough, not after everything they've done, but Kurt can't seem to stop his hips, just lets Blaine ravish him against the wall, pulling him close.   
  
The hand gets drawn out, despite Kurt's protests, and he barely can hear the sound of fabric tearing, 'Bl-Blaine, I can get them down,' he mumbles, smiling against Blaine's lips, 'there's no need to ruin them.'  
  
Blaine laughs, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip, he somehow manages to get the pants off of Kurt, they're mostly shreds now. Holding him back to the wall, fingers sliding up Kurt's chest. He dips three fingers into his own mouth, Kurt watching him with heavy eyes, his cock twitching at the sight, hole clenching in anticipation. When he pulls them away they're nearly dripping in saliva, and he is careful to move them back quickly. Two rubbing at the rim now and one easily slipping inside Kurt's ass.   
  
Kurt bows his head forward on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine lifts him higher, getting his finger in deeper and pressing just slightly against that spot inside Kurt that makes him tremble. 'Blaine,' he moans, biting softly at Blaine's collar as another finger slicks into him. He can feel Blaine's dick, so hot, so hard, and wet at the tip, sliding up against his own, he's absolutely dizzy with arousal. Pressing back against the fingers and trying to shove his hips down onto them harder.   
  
It seems Blaine isn't doing much better, finally slipping in the last finger, adjusting Kurt and shifting his other hand to spread Kurt's ass. It makes the tips of his fingers brush so wonderfully inside of him, Kurt is sure he can't take too much more of this. 'Blaine, fuck me,' he yelps, choking on his cry when Blaine pulls his fingers free. Kurt puts his hands up on Blaine's shoulders as he's held up even higher against the wall, Blaine's cock sliding into him as he gets lowered down once more. It doesn't even hurt, Kurt feels like it should, but instead it just feels right. Blaine howls as he's finally in fully, his cock hitting that spot on the first thrust and relentlessly pushing against it.   
  
Kurt bites at Blaine's neck to stop his loud moans from spilling, it only seems to spur Blaine on, pounding quicker and harder, using his hands to lift Kurt up and have him sink down on his cock in time with his thrusts.  
  
Oh dear god, they really shouldn't be doing this, not when Blaine has to leave so soon afterwards, not when they haven't really spoken about what went on last night. Kurt's eyes roll to the back of his head when Blaine picks up his pace, his thoughts momentarily interrupted as Blaine bites down at his collar, teeth not at all careful and bruising his skin. He can feel it tearing open, but it doesn't register as pain, just pure, undiluted pleasure, and he his head falls back against the wall, letting Blaine devour him.   
  
It doesn't take much more for him to come. Blaine's grip on his ass slipping just a little and a finger sliding down his ass before grabbing him tight, forcing Kurt's legs to spread wider and get Blaine deeper inside of him. His minds gone, eyes open but black spots decorating his vision as he comes between their chests, untouched and mewling as Blaine continues to fuck into him.   
  
'Kurt,' Blaine growls the name, licking at his wound on his skin, his cock throbbing in Kurt's ass. He's close, and every touch makes Kurt's skin tingle, his whole body on fire and so sweaty, he can feel it dampening the wall behind him. Blaine's grip on his hips clench more brutally against him, he can feel them touching bone, and Kurt gasps, eyes shutting at the sensation.   
  
'Love you,' he whispers, wishing he could see, but he can definitely feel the shift, Blaine's come splattering his insides as he orgasms, hands letting off and their mouths reconnecting again. Blaine kisses him harsh, riding into Kurt with the aftershocks. Kurt presses back just as much, his whole body feels like jelly, and when Blaine pulls him off and his feet make their way to the floor he has to clutch onto Blaine to stay upright. 'Love you so much,' he whispers into Blaine's lips as they part only enough for that. Blaine gently lets them get to the floor, letting Kurt sit atop his body.  
  
'Love you too,' Blaine says when they finally have to part to catch their breath. 'Did I hurt you?' Always the one for concern. Kurt shakes his head, he can't even feel his body, not really, but Blaine wouldn't ever hurt him. Not like this.  
  
Kurt can feel his ass leaking come, dripping it onto Blaine's skin, he feels a little gross and definite need of a shower, but he doesn't think he'll make it to the tub. Plus, he's perfectly content here, on top of his mate, what was it that he was scared for again? Blaine licks at his face, hands wandering around his skin, his own hands are all over Blaine's chest, curling around the soft hairs and letting go.   
  
'Why didn't you just say so earlier?' Blaine asks, voice soft as he watches his hand smooth down Kurt's chest. 'I thought, before, that I could feel it from you but you never said so I thought you were just pretending, or I was going crazy.'  
  
'Because I know you,' Kurt holds Blaine's hand in both of his, can't think clearly with it moving on his skin. 'With everything going on, I didn't want to use it against you. I know you'd do anything for me, even if it put your life in danger.' Blaine chuckles beneath him, lightly.  
  
'I'm supposed to be the Alpha in this,' he says, grinning.   
  
'To your pack you are,' Kurt replies, leaning down and kissing his lips chastely. 'But you hate confrontation with me, you can't deny that.'  
  
'It's very exhausting, but I'm getting to love the make ups,' Blaine sits up, shifting Kurt down so he's on his lap, legs tangled behind Blaine's back. 'I have to go soon.'  
  
'I know,' Kurt feels the slight dread, 'did you tear off my shirt too?' he looks down to the strips of cloth that are on the floor.   
  
'Anything that was in the way of your skin was pretty much done for.' Blaine kisses him, hands coming up behind Kurt's head to press harder. 'I'm not going to have your family die, okay?' Kurt nods, he trusts Blaine. He can finally feel his legs and feet again, they both stand, Blaine wrapping him in a hug. 'I know we didn't talk about this, but we will. I'm already late, but they know not to leave without me.' He places a kiss on the mark on Kurt's collar. 'Don't think about what's going on when I go. They'll be okay, we'll get it sorted.'   
  
'You will,' if there's anything he believes now, it's that. Blaine will make sure that Kurt doesn't live in pain for the rest of his life, just like Kurt will always make sure Blaine never has to. 'Go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back. Just be careful. I better not see you coming home with any wounds.'  
  
'As if they could catch me,' Blaine noses behind Kurt's ear, inhaling him deeply before pulling away. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too,' Kurt doesn't hesitate to reply, he lets go of Blaine's hand and slowly backs to the chair to watch Blaine transform back into his wolf. 'Come home quick,' he commands when Blaine comes over to him. Blaine licks his hand, and then darts out of the door. A howl echos through the town, and Kurt can hear the answering calls, making their way out of their homes. The sound of a wind rustling through them makes a whistling sound that eventually dies away the further they get.   
  
Kurt puts it all out of his mind just like Blaine told him, stands up and makes his way into the wash room to clean himself off. This is how it was always going to end, no matter what, he just needs Blaine to return home safe.


	7. Chapter Seven

How long can it take to storm through a town? Kurt's stomach is in complete knots, he's trying to not think about anything, and it was okay when he took a long bath, even okay as he ran the sheets through the wash and put new ones on the bed. Now though, the house is completely spotless, he's even reorganized Blaine's book collection, more than once.   
  
By the time the sun has gone down Kurt is pacing through the house. He can't sit down, can't stand in place, he's shaking as he walks from the bedroom, to the kitchen and back again. Where is Blaine? Is he hurt? Is that why it's taking so long?   
  
He stands by the window, looking out at the others that have been left behind. No one that is walking along seem upset, but they must be used to this sort of thing. They don't seem even to mind that half of the wolf pack has been gone all day. Kurt can't act that way, he's never had Blaine gone for this long, not when they were okay and not fighting.   
  
Just when he's about to move away from the window, he hears it, the sound of Blaine's howl in the distance is the most wonderful thing. He can hear them all now, their cries triumphant as they chase into town. Even from the window and so far, Kurt can distinguish his Blaine from the others. Blaine's black fur clean, and not stopping, just running from his pack mates and to the house.   
  
He's a flash of black, the door creaking at the way it swings so heavily when Blaine gets inside. Blaine comes to Kurt instantly, licking at his hands and panting. There is not a spot of blood on him. Kurt's fingers carding through the fur, his hands still trembling. Blaine licks his face when he gets to his knees, checking Blaine's paws and legs. His nose holds a small scratch, but that seems to be it. Blaine licks him once more before stepping back, shifting into his human form once more.   
  
The scratch is still on his face, superficial, and will easily fade. Kurt knocks him over with how thankful he is that Blaine is still alive. Connecting their lips and threading his hands through Blaine's soft curled hair. He can feel Blaine's tongue pushing at his lips, but he knows that if they start that, there is no way they'll have any sort of conversation today. He pulls back, hands still in Blaine's hair. 'How did it go?'   
  
'Your family is fine, angry, but alive.' Blaine replies, hands on Kurt's hips and dipping his thumbs underneath the hem of the pants. 'They weren't expecting us, but we didn't do too much damage. I think your dad hates me.'  
  
'Why would you say that?' though Kurt could probably see why on his dad's side, he would hate Blaine.  
  
'I told him that he'd never see you again and to get over himself. There is no need for bloodshed when it can be spared,' Kurt frowns, it's not like he didn't expect to see his family again, but to hear it so black and white hurts a little. Still, Blaine is right, there is no way they could go out to the city, they'd have to bring a pack of wolves so the human's wouldn't think Blaine was easy prey, and they can't bring Kurt's family here because they definitely are prey.   
  
'Did anyone get hurt?' he'd ask if anyone died, but he'd rather not know.   
  
'Sebastian got whacked by a shovel in the leg, but that was it. He wasn't supposed to come in the first place. He has an awful temper not to mention his still healing jaw,' Blaine laughs a little, smiling to Kurt. 'He tends to make his own trouble.'  
  
Kurt nods, 'So what happens with the town?'   
  
'They're under supervision now. Some of the pack will go by every few days to make sure that they don't try to do this again. They'll owe us big for the next sacrifice, probably have to offer up a few people for that,' Kurt blanches at that, stomach sick. 'Kurt, I can't have them not do that. They disrespected us. We have to exert out dominance some way.'  
  
'I know, I know.' It still makes his heart beat quicker.  
  
'If it makes you feel any better I've elected Puck to run those, I don't want think I could tear into someone from your town unless it was one of the awful people you've told me about. I did give them quite a scare.' Blaine chuckles, 'I don't think they'll be going after anyone else now.'  
  
Kurt kisses his cheek, 'thank you,' it makes him happy that Blaine even remembered the descriptions that Kurt had given almost a week ago. He's glad that they won't be rude to anyone else, they were so awful to him. No one should have to suffer through that abuse. He catches Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss. 'I know you didn't have to let anyone live, it means so much to me that you would make sure no one attacked my family, even if you don't like them.' And Blaine doesn't like them, Kurt realizes that, he doesn't think Kurt's family protected him. He surrenders himself to Blaine when he presses their lips together once more. Kurt isn't sure if it's the fight or himself, but Blaine is already hard underneath him, whining when Kurt straddles his legs to get his own ass off the floor.   
  
'I'd do anything for you,' Blaine tells him when their lips separate, eyes glowing golden. Kurt knows, it's why he'll never ask to see his family, because Blaine would make it happen but put so many things at risk. Blaine would put his life at stake for Kurt's happiness, and he would gladly do the same for Blaine.   
  
'I love you,' Kurt replies, kissing at Blaine's neck and shoulders, Blaine's left so many hickey's on his own skin, he should have a few on Blaine. His words make Blaine's heart beat faster against his chest, can feel it when he slides his hand down Blaine's stomach, pausing just before he gets to his cock. He brings his hand up to his own mouth and licks it thoroughly, keeping Blaine's eyes trained on him as he laps at his skin. Kurt's not doing this as a thank you, or because he feels like he owes it to Blaine, he just wants to, always wants to make Blaine feel good. He lowers his hand to Blaine's cock and begins to stroke him, connecting their lips again and letting Blaine's tongue into his mouth.   
  
Beneath him, Blaine bucks his hips, getting his cock to glide quicker into Kurt's hand, his precome sliding down the shaft and touching Kurt's stomach leaving a trail of stickiness. His own cock is quite hard as well, but Kurt ignores it for now, gripping Blaine a bit more and picking up his pace.   
  
Blaine nibbles on Kurt's bottom lip, before pulling away, his eyes burn even brighter now, and Kurt's never seen him like this. He likes it though, keeping his mouth open and sucking on the two fingers that Blaine presents to him. Blaine's cock jerks in his grip as he licks and sucks at the fingers, easily accepting the third and trying to not grin because Blaine looks absolutely wrecked at the moment. Blaine drags them out, and uses his other hand to pull down Kurt's pants enough to get to his ass, 'why are you always wearing clothes?' he whispers, fingers dancing along Kurt's crack.   
  
Kurt shrugs, he's not used to walking around nude yet, especially when Blaine isn't even home. He is glad he just went for the sweats though, they'll be easier to get down and hopefully not be completely ruined by the time this is over. His own hand falters over Blaine when the first two fingers slick into him. It hasn't even been that long since he's had Blaine's cock inside him, and his body feels greedy, swallowing the fingers easily. Blaine must feel it too, because he doesn't even wait to add the third, it hurts for just a moment, but than feels so good. Kurt leans back against them, trying to keep his grip on Blaine's cock steady once more, but it's hard when Blaine picks that moment to start biting at that part of his neck that he already bruised earlier today.   
  
'Want to fuck you,' Blaine growls, his fingers pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Blaine is so hot under him, everywhere they're touching is sweat-slick and burning. 'Need to fuck you so much, please Kurt,' he whispers, sounding pained as he keeps moving his fingers. Kurt can't even get a grip on Blaine's cock anymore, he's moving around too much, trying to pry Kurt's pants off without having Kurt move his legs.   
  
'Yes, yes,' Kurt answers, can see how much Blaine craves it, he can't deny him anything. He manages to tear the offending clothing down his legs without disrupting Blaine's fingers, ready to get himself over Blaine's cock when he feels Blaine put a hand on his chest stopping him. 'What is it?'   
  
Blaine's eyes shift, physically change, looking more like Blaine's wolf eyes, if he couldn't see Blaine's whole head and body he would think he was looking at the wolf. A whine escapes him, and Blaine rubs his nose across Kurt's, over his cheek, sniffing at him. His nails feel a bit sharper on Kurt's back, and Kurt can start to feel the fur growing on Blaine's belly.   
  
Oh! Oh.. Kurt stills as he realizes what Blaine had meant. They've never even talked about doing it like that again, not once, Kurt didn't expect Blaine to ever want to, like that, again, so he had put it out of his mind. Apparently he had been wrong. Blaine whines again, higher pitched this time, like he can't even make out words and is begging Kurt this way instead. He's getting more wolfy as the seconds pass, Kurt even has to move himself off his legs so he can shift them back. Kurt knows this is entirely up to him, if he says no or bats Blaine away Blaine will take the hint and back off, but he knows Blaine now. He isn't afraid of him, or him as the wolf.   
  
And Blaine is fully wolf now, so big, still hard, and Kurt remembers how much bigger he had gotten while he had fucked him the first time. He finds himself getting to his hands and knees before he's even consciously made a decision. If Blaine needs this, and it looks like he does, than Kurt will give it to him. He turns himself around, feeling Blaine's fur cover him a second later. His tongue licking at his spine and going down to his ass. Kurt lets his head fall forward as the tongue slips inside him, it still feels so good and his own cock has not gone soft at all. Blaine's saliva covers him, drips down to the floor with how wet he's made Kurt. When he moves back, paws coming up around Kurt's sides, his sharp teeth careful on the skin at the back of his neck, Kurt is ready. Can feel his cock sliding between his cheeks, the tip just at his rim. Kurt pushes his hips back, he needs to show Blaine that he can take this, that he wants it, and the head of the cock finally starts to penetrate him.  
  
He holds in his breath as Blaine's dick slides into him in one sharp thrust. If his head hadn't already been bowed it would be now, Blaine's wolf body can't hold back on it's movements, and he starts pounding into him, relentless in his thrusts. Oh, Kurt can feel him getting bigger, cock swelling inside of him, the bulb on the base of his dick getting larger. It's spreading Kurt so wide, rocking in and out of his hole. Blaine's teeth move away, his tongue licking at Kurt's neck, drenching it in his saliva as he picks up his pace. Kurt's arms are too weak though, falling forward until he lands on his forearms and Blaine going with him, forcing his cock that much deeper inside and Blaine yelps behind him, hips moving furiously against Kurt.   
  
Kurt is a lot more stable this way, but Blaine also feels so much more. His cock splitting Kurt open in a deliriously good sort of way. He is pushing back against him, trying to spread his legs a little further out so Blaine can rock into him harder. It works, earning a small love bite to his throat. Blaine's knot is fully grown, stretching his rim as it forces it's way inside Kurt's body, his hips brutally moving forward, again and again until Kurt's eyes roll in the back of his head, he's getting at that spot, and it only takes a few touches before Kurt spills, untouched on the floor beneath them.   
  
Blaine howls at the tightness, digging his teeth into Kurt's neck and thrusting just a few more times before flooding Kurt's insides with his come. It's so much, so messy and Blaine lays over him, licking where he's bitten, then down to his back and shoulder blades. Kurt knows he's never felt so full, even before, he never got to experience how  _good_  it felt to have this, to have Blaine inside his aching body. It's more than just the physical, but he can feel Blaine inside his head, emotions of laziness and warmth and love, so much love.   
  
He groans when the knot loosens up enough for Blaine to pull out, but he doesn't move from his spot. Blaine's head coming between his ass and licking at the come that's leaking from his hole. It's slow, leisurely licks, his tongue catching on Kurt's balls and the base of his dick as he laps at the mess. Kurt doesn't even feel sensitive to the touch, just delighted in the way Blaine takes such good care of him. Blaine's tongue licks once more, and then pulls away, coming over to the side of Kurt and nuzzling their noses together. He rubs against Kurt's cheeks, licks at them, and his chest when Kurt sits back on his knees, getting the tiniest bit of Kurt's come that splattered over his stomach.   
  
Blaine's tongue slips down to his hips, nearly bathing Kurt with his tongue now, he puts a hand over Blaine's head, scratches behind his ears as Blaine licks at his thighs. A paw comes up to his chest, Blaine looking at him, 'I'm not laying on the ground,' Kurt tells him, 'we can continue this on the bed.' Even he can understand why Blaine would want to do this, make sure that Kurt smells like him, he gets up, feet shaky but Blaine is there, slipping between his legs and letting Kurt ride him the short distance it takes to get to the bed.   
  
Kurt collapses on it, head first and spreads himself out as Blaine jumps on and resumes his cleaning. He turns himself over when Blaine nudges him and squirms when Blaine's nose nuzzles at his cock. Kurt can smell Blaine everywhere now, there isn't an inch of space that his tongue hasn't touched, even between his toes and fingers. He almost misses it when Blaine transforms, human once more back on top of him. 'Hello,' he purrs into Kurt's neck, unable to lick even now. His skin is burning hot, all over Kurt, hands skimming along his chest and around his back while his legs tangle with Kurt's.   
  
'Mmm,' Kurt says in reply, he's so tired now that everything is okay again. His eyes closed as Blaine kisses up from his neck to his lips. He welcomes Blaine's tongue, can taste where it's been, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back to pull him closer. It's all very serene right now, and he is content enough to just lay here with Blaine until he falls asleep.   
  
Blaine nips at his bottom lip, 'don't fall asleep,' he whispers, nuzzling under his neck and biting gently at his skin.   
  
'I don't think I've slept for the last twenty-four hours,' mumbles Kurt, hands coming back up and playing with Blaine's hair. He relaxes further into the bedding, can feel sleep calling his name. That is until Blaine starts licking at the bruise he's given Kurt today, the sharp flair of arousal coursing through his veins. 'Not fair,' he whines, feeling Blaine getting hard above him.  
  
'The fairest of fair,' Blaine's hands search under the blanket, the tick of a cap coming off. 'I'll go really slow,' he promises, and Kurt feels his legs start to spread. Blaine slicks three wet fingers inside of him, still stretched from before. They don't linger, simply press up against that spot and move away when Kurt feels his own dick starting to harden.   
  
A pillow gets placed under his hips, and Blaine's hands on the back of his thighs, getting his legs to wrap around Blaine's back. His cock fully hard now, the tip pressing against his rim. 'You okay?'   
  
Kurt nods, his eyes still closed as Blaine pushes forward, it's a lot, while Blaine isn't as big in this form, his body is still slightly on edge after what they've already done. Blaine is true to his word though, his movements slow and unhurried, Kurt's back arcs against the thrusts. His cock hitting him just right and staying pressed against him, 'Blaine,' he draws out, lifting himself up to kiss Blaine's lips. Needs him closer, getting his legs higher up on Blaine's torso and wrapping his arms around his back. He opens his mouth up to Blaine's tongue, moaning when Blaine slides a hand over his dick.  
  
Blaine pulls him up and over until Blaine is sitting on the bed and Kurt's impaled on top of him, his legs straddling Blaine's hips but so close that his cock is gaining friction from their chests pressed against each other. It makes Blaine get so much deeper, Kurt's head falling back as it stays against that perfect spot inside of him, turning his vision dark with how good it feels. 'Still good?' Blaine asks, always careful. Kurt nods, he has no strength to push himself up and down so he's grateful when Blaine's hands come to his hips to do it for him.   
  
He's not sure if he'll ever be able to control himself during their second times, sometimes it's just Blaine that gets off since he's got the libido of a hundred horny teenagers all in one. It's always more difficult to push through the strains of oversensitivity, but his body accepts Blaine, and will always givegivegive to him. He feels more rag-doll like this time, pliantly moving in any direction that Blaine wants, can feel that Blaine is already so close, his teeth coming up to Kurt's bruised neck and giving him more marks. His hips underneath push up quicker, ruthless in a way that makes Kurt's head spin and his lungs feel like they're breathing in fire. He's sweating so much, even more than Blaine who still feels so warm.   
  
'Fuck! Kurt - ' Blaine breaks off in a moan and he can feel him coming again, rutting up into Kurt a few more times before he can settle, his forehead to Kurt's shoulder as he waits for their heartbeats to slow down. Kurt is still hard between them, Blaine seemingly realizing this at the same time as he pulls himself out and lays Kurt back down on the sheets.   
  
He slides himself down between Kurt's legs, easily manipulating them until his knees are bent with his feet on the bed, spread wide for Blaine's viewing. Blaine's eyes are locked on Kurt's as his hand drifts up his thighs and slips three fingers right back into his hole, not teasing at all, instant pressure to that spot that has Kurt's vision turn dim. His other hand strokes Kurt's cock, fast and relentless, just like the the fingers in his ass. Kurt knows he won't last like this, already so worked up and his body wants to come again, wants to squeeze around Blaine's fingers, coat his hand with his come, watch Blaine lick it clean like he always does.   
  
Kurt knows he's about done for when Blaine swoops down, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and swallowing him down. His eyes still watching Kurt, grinning as much as he can as he takes Kurt further down into his throat. His orgasm is blinding, eyes shutting, body pulsing, and his hips shaking as he comes in Blaine's mouth. Can feel him drinking it up like water, slowly letting his cock free after making sure there isn't a lick of anything but his saliva on it.   
  
Blaine crashes into him then, tongue sliding past Kurt's opened lips and making Kurt taste them together, sliding his hand that's been in Kurt's ass, dripping with Blaine's come still between them. Kurt licks at the hand just as much as Blaine does, tongues slicking past one another as they catch every last drop.   
  
'Love you,' he whispers into Blaine's mouth, his grip on Blaine weak, he can feel himself fading fast now, sleep is calling his name.   
  
'Love you,' echos Blaine, nuzzling his throat, hands petting Kurt's sides, 'go to sleep, baby, I'll be here when you wake up.'  
  
Kurt can't resist any longer, the taste of them still on the back of his tongue as he lets himself fall to dreams.


	8. Chapter Eight

Things don't change automatically after that night. There is still issues with some of the pack members, Sebastian will probably always hate Kurt, but Blaine seems happy to put him in his place each time he makes a lewd comment. Kurt thinks less and less of his old life the longer he stays, he misses his dad, misses Finn and Rachel, but it hurts less with the more time that passes. Puck oddly enough, turns out to be a really great guy, his wife, and their baby are adorable, and Kurt stops thinking them as werewolves and more like family, more like pack.   
  
His old town does end up having to give up a few humans at the next offering. Kurt hears Puck talk about the events to Blaine while they stroll through the woods, it's still sunny here, despite it being winter and Kurt is glad for the protection of the trees because otherwise he would be burning up by now.   
  
'They were all very subdued, quiet, I don't even think anyone spoke the entire time we were there,' Puck tells them both.   
  
'Good, about time they didn't give us any lip,' Blaine snarls, 'after all that fuss, after trying to break into our own camp, it's about time they rolled over.' He sounds angrier than usual, Kurt squeezes his hand, offering up a hopefully concerning gesture. Blaine's voice and eyes go completely soft when they catch his, 'thank you.'   
  
Puck rolls his eyes at the couple fondly, Kurt's used to seeing him doing that, he knows it's all a joke. He's seen Puck with his own child, and wife, they all act in the same corny manner. 'They also offered us food, but we've got enough from Charon, so we didn't take any. At that rate we'd have food spoiling and I don't think that would be helpful to anyone.' It's true, Kurt was in town with Blaine when the other wolves brought in food from the neighboring town of Charon, it was so much that they had a feast right then and there. A huge bonfire had lighted up in the middle of town, far enough from the homes and Kurt had never seen so many drunk werewolves at once. They all turned puppy-like, Blaine especially.   
  
Fonder, less public memories followed that, and Kurt turns away from Puck cause he doesn't want him to ask why he's blushing. It's been proven in the past that Puck doesn't care about what he should and should not ask, he's just as brazen with his questions as Blaine is. Blaine lets his hand go and instead brings an arm around Kurt's lower back, they're getting closer to the town and he's always more touchy there.   
  
Kurt's glad for it, the town as a whole seem better but the individuals that don't like Kurt are quite a few and they're usually out and about. They don't do anything too obvious to show their hatred towards Kurt, nothing that could raise suspicion or make it seem like Blaine doesn't care about Kurt's well being, but it's definitely felt, the tension steeper when they get close.   
  
Even Puck switches spots from beside Blaine, to the other side of Kurt. He doesn't grab his hand, but his presence alone is quite intimidating. 'So what are you two love kittens doing the rest of today?' love kittens is what Puck always refers to them as, if he wasn't such a good friend of Blaine, Kurt is sure he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Blaine calls him and his wife love birds, so it may be a step up? Kurt's sure neither are particularly meant to be anything more than a joke.  
  
'Kurt's been having some good ideas,' Blaine says, flirty and light. They're just about in town now, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around, there's some mess up ahead though, a lot of the pack members are standing over there looking down at something. One of them, Wes, Kurt thinks, takes notice of the three and comes running over. He looks a little panicked.   
  
'Where have you guys been? We've just found an intruder in the woods. David and Thad have brought him here so Blaine can decide what is to be done with him.' He sounds a little sad about it actually, and that isn't right, they're supposed to kill intruders no matter what as soon as they cross that imaginary line in the wolves heads.   
  
Blaine and Puck seem to think the same, 'who is it?' Blaine asks, because it'd have to be someone that wasn't a stranger, wasn't some random person.   
  
'KURT!' and Kurt would know that voice, he sighs, all of the happy plans for today out of his mind as he sees the briefest glance of Finn. What is he doing here? How did he even manage to get so far? Why did he do this?  
  
Blaine's hand around his waist tightens, Kurt can feel how all of his anger is right back up to the surface once more. It's more than that, there's also fear, and Kurt sidesteps in front of him, bringing their lips together. He tries to pour all he can into the kiss, he's not going anywhere, he's safe, they'll deal with Finn and everything will be fine. Blaine wraps both of his arms around his back, crushing them together but Kurt doesn't care, his own encircling around Blaine's neck. 'I love you,' Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips as they part. Blaine echoes it back and breathes out, he's still full of tension, but his hand is less stone-like on Kurt's hip as they make their way over to the crowd of werewolves.   
  
Kurt is fuming, he can't believe that Finn would do this! After everything that town went through, after everything Kurt has gone through, how dare he come and what? Bring Kurt back? Did he really think that would work? 'What are you doing here, Finn?'   
  
'I came to rescue you dude, and then I got jumped by these dogs,' the werewolves, the ones in their wolf form begin growling.   
  
'I don't need rescuing Finn,' he wraps his arm around Blaine's back, 'I love Blaine, I'm happy here.'   
  
'That's because you've been brainwashed by these creat - '  
  
'Stop insulting them! You may haven't realized this but there is a lot of wolves around, and only one you.' He can't believe how stupid Finn is being now. Finn's lucky he hasn't gotten ripped apart at this rate. 'I'm not brainwashed, Blaine and I are mates, it's not something you'd understand.'   
  
As they're talking, Kurt can hear the smallest bits of conversation around him. Blaine is talking low to Puck, and it seems like something is going to happen, something he knows he can't stop. He turns to stare at Blaine, who is glaring at Finn as he whispers to Puck, his eyes come over to Kurt, softening again. Kurt knows what they have to do, he knows the rules, and he also knows that with the pack around there is no way he can plead Finn's life, it's not as if Finn couldn't know what he was getting himself into. 'Will you take me home Blaine?' he won't be able to watch, whatever does happen, he can't do that.  
  
'What the hell? You're picking him? I risked my life for you!' Finn yells.  
  
'No, you were stupid, the wolves have rules about contacting them. If you had wanted to contact me you should have tried that first. I'm sorry, I really am, but what did you expect?' He can feel Blaine's hand tugging him closer. 'Goodbye Finn,' and he lets himself be pulled away. Blaine is quick to bring them to the house, nearly running.   
  
'It's okay honey,' Blaine brings him inside, they've gotten a new door, a real one that has a lock. They both have keys and Kurt is always there to open it on nights that Blaine feels the need to shift.   
  
Kurt doesn't want to think, it's a very loud message that his dad is going to get when Finn doesn't return. Rachel's gonna be devastated and his father will never want to contact Kurt again, he'll believe he's just as bad as the wolves. Maybe even worse, probably worse, oh he is, he just let Finn out there to get torn apart. 'Kurt,' Blaine has somehow gotten them to the room, he sits down on the bed, watches as Blaine unlaces his shoes and lets them fall to the ground. He doesn't stop, getting rid of his shoes, socks, and pulling at his shirt. Kurt lets him, lifting up his arms, and settling back on the pillows.   
  
Blaine strips out of his own clothing, disregarding his pants as well and climbs onto the bed over Kurt. 'What would you like?' He asks, straddling Kurt's still clothed thighs.   
  
'To go back in time and tell Finn to never pull shit like that ever again,' Kurt replies. He pulls Blaine closer, 'I can't believe he didn't think that through.'   
  
'Well, if I had lost you, I'd do the same. Better plan, but there's no way I'd let you go,' Blaine starts mouthing at his neck, he's definitely leaving more bruises for sure but Kurt doesn't mind, enjoying how it lets him forget that he just left Finn to die outside of the house. He doesn't hear screaming though, not even a howl.   
  
'What did you tell Puck?' Kurt is suddenly very curious, did Blaine have him move Finn so Kurt wouldn't have to hear?   
  
Blaine pulls off of Kurt's throat, 'I told him to take Finn deep into the woods, knock him out and leave him in Charon. I think it's far enough, even though it borders Lumaria, he'll get the message.' Kurt is shock still, Blaine made an exception? He can't even believe it. 'Kurt, I love you, I wouldn't have them kill Finn, even if it's what he deserves for trying to take you back. Like I said, I understand how crazy someone would get for you. I'd move the moon and stars if that's what it took for you to come back to me.'  
  
'You'd never have to do that, I'm not leaving you, ever,' he's barely able to get the words out before Blaine is kissing him, pushing him down into the bed further. He opens up his mouth for him, slipping his own tongue in Blaine's mouth and grabbing a hold of his hips to pull him closer. Blaine's getting hard against his stomach, his own cock stirring underneath Blaine's body, he hates that he is still wearing his jeans, whining against Blaine's lips because he really wants to feel skin.   
  
It seems like Blaine does too, pulling up from Kurt's lap, his mouth sliding down to Kurt's chin, mouthing down his neck as his hands move down to Kurt's fly, unzipping and unbuttoning and pulling them down impatiently. 'Love the way you taste. Never get over it,' Blaine sinks down and sucks at his chest, teeth edging over a nipple as he moves down.   
  
'Fuck, Blaine!' Kurt's whole body jerks when Blaine wraps a hand around his cock, he didn't even notice when Blaine grabbed the lube but he must have because it's wet friction that strokes him for a brief second before slipping over his balls and in the crack of his ass, pressing lightly at his hole. Blaine mouths at the head of his dick, eyes closed and looking so blissful as he takes him into his mouth. Kurt presses back against the hand, thrusts up into Blaine's lips, it's dizzying to feel so much. It's so  _good_ , so fucking wonderful and Kurt whimpers when two fingers slide up inside of him, twisting as they push in and out of him.   
  
He pulls himself up on his elbows, watching Blaine take him into his mouth is almost better than the actual touch. Blaine's eyes fluttering open and catching Kurt's, he pulls off of Kurt long enough to lick a long stripe up, the tips of his fingertips hitting his prostate at the same time. Kurt spreads his legs wider and drags himself up, 'come up here,' he commands and grabs onto Blaine's shoulders.   
  
Blaine doesn't move the fingers in his ass but he does sit up, letting Kurt bring them as close as possible. Kurt licks his hand, smirking at Blaine as he laps at his fingers and then brings it down to Blaine's cock, stroking him as Blaine continues to thrust his fingers inside. It's oddly intimate being like this, free hands holding onto one another and trading spit slicked kisses. Kurt's eyes roll into the back of his head when he feels a third finger breach him, and pulls at Blaine a little faster, gripping him a bit more.   
  
'I could hear what you were thinking about, back in the woods before,' Blaine pulls back just enough to speak, 'thinking about the bonfire night?' and yes, yes, yes, Kurt bares his throat to Blaine as he nips it between sentences. 'You were so hot, do you remember how many times we came?' he had actually lost track that night, woke up in the morning sore, but so relaxed that they barely left the bed. Drifting in and out of sleep while dreaming about what they had done the night before, leaving him hard and Blaine had no issues with that. Blaine's fingers pull out, grab at his waist, Kurt automatically wraps his legs around Blaine, keeping upright as he and Blaine lower him onto Blaine's cock. 'You remember how fast you rode me honey?' Kurt does, can see them on that night and feel that desperation, he was so wanton, slightly tipsy and all he wanted was to ride Blaine's cock until his legs burned from the exertion. He had, they had fucked so long, in so many ways, and forms, he thinks, blushing still from how hard he came from wolf Blaine licking at his ass that was dripping from so much come. How they had even fucked with Blaine with half of his werewolf characteristics, his cock enlarging in Kurt but still human so they could kiss as Blaine's knot grew inside him.   
  
'Blaine,' Kurt whines, lifting himself up and slamming back down, trying to get Blaine to hit that spot, his prostate, he has learned, arching his back to take Blaine's cock in deeper. The head manages to skim over it and Kurt drops his hips down even harder. Blaine leans forward, angles his hips and then it's just constant friction against his prostate, over and over. He lifts his hips up, snapping brutally into him. It feels absolutely perfect, and Kurt grinds down, meeting each thrust. His head is spinning, eyes flashing open to look at Blaine. His eyes are closed, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open, panting out as his body fucks into Kurt.   
  
When Blaine opens his eyes they  _burning_  and Kurt goes willingly until his sweaty back is flushed against the sheets. Blaine's cock slides out of him, and he whimpers at the loss. 'You want to switch?' it's really not that uncommon anymore, ever since that night they had done it consensual, it's been happening every so often, lots on full moons, Blaine spends a lot of time prepping him on those nights.   
  
'Will you turn around for me?' Blaine smiles, so sincere, really more puppy than wolf now, even if he's about to fuck Kurt like one. Kurt grins, easily able to turn around and get on his hands and knees since Blaine backs off his hovering. Blaine slides back into him instantly, still hot and so hard, not stopping until he's bottomed out. 'So good baby, fuck,' he's breathless, pounding into Kurt relentlessly. He strokes Kurt in time with his thrusts, pulling himself out nearly all the way and slamming back in.   
  
Kurt turns his neck so they can kiss, or at least press their lips together since both of them are having issues with breathing. He whimpers as Blaine directs his next push right up at his prostate, Blaine doesn't stop once he finds it. Making sure that each thrust is pressed against that spot. His hand goes faster, and Kurt chokes on his breath as Blaine nips at his bottom lip, he knows what that does to him, can feel his orgasm building so quickly that it's hard to focus on anything else. He screams Blaine's name when he comes, it splatters everywhere, Blaine's hands, Kurt's stomach, and all over the bedding. Kurt's muscles tightening around where Blaine is still inside of him. Blaine bites down at his neck, teeth nipping a bruise into the skin as he unevenly bucks into Kurt a few more times before coming, his howls muffled by Kurt's skin.  
  
He doesn't pull out right away, staying inside Kurt for a few minutes as their breaths return to normal. When he does Kurt drops to his forearms, he knows he won't be able to last once Blaine starts licking at his ass. Blaine doesn't disappoint, tongue slicking down his crack and into his oversensitive hole. His legs shake as Blaine sucks out the come, Blaine's hands coming up to grip at Kurt's thighs, pretty much holding him up.   
  
Kurt can feel the mess dripping over his balls and down to the comforter, the slurping sound from Blaine not helping his body stay upright. He only turns over when Blaine leaves a small kiss on the small of his back, and then lets himself spread out on the sheets. It's a little wet, but no worse than usual and lets Blaine continue his cleanup, tongue lapping at his cock briefly before moving to his stomach. He's already hard again, Kurt can feel him against his leg, but Blaine makes no mention of going again so soon, collapsing on top of Kurt and bringing their lips into a kiss. Kurt's hands land in Blaine's hair, pulling them as close as can be, his legs tangling themselves with Blaine's.   
  
'You okay?' Blaine asks against Kurt's lips. They both know he could get away but Blaine doesn't want to move.   
  
'Yes, you want to eat before we go again?' there is no 'ifs' it's always a 'when.' Kurt's finding his own sexual drive has gotten larger the longer he spends in Blaine's company.   
  
'Think we'll make it to the kitchen this time?' Blaine starts sucking at his neck, it's so very distracting.  
  
'There's always a first,' replies Kurt and they disentangle themselves to get up, hands clasping automatically as they leave the room.   
  
Kurt's sure that today is the end of his old life completely, forever parting himself from Finn and the others, but he can't help but be okay with that. He never pictured his life turning out this way for sure, but he loves Blaine, and slowly but surely he's making friends here. It's actually a lot better than he ever could imagine before, thinking he'd probably end up alone or completely miserable, stuck with someone who didn't really care about him. Blaine does though, he'll always fight for Kurt, always love him no matter what,  _mates_.   
  
It really begins and ends there, he grasps Blaine's hand a touch tighter and smiles when he finds himself pressed up against the wall, they really will never make it to the kitchen first.


End file.
